Priceless
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.  When newbie Mitchie join the team there is bound to be some mishaps and the whole hate to love relationship going on. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Should I be taking on another chapter story? Well... No... But am I going to? Hell yes... XD I hope you guys like this one... Very different and out of my element... I promise I'll attempt to stay as accurate as possible but I'll most likely fail... (Considering I'm using tv shows as a resource right now.)**

* * *

"Fisher and North." Peggy muttered into her phone already on scene. She was slightly annoyed that most of the team didn't want to come. "I don't care where you live Shane just get over here." Peggy growled into the phone before snapping it shut.

She groaned before opening it again and dialing another number. It didn't take all but one and a half rings for the next person to pick up. "Hey Mitch. Yeah… We have a case… Fisher and North…" Peggy said as she eyed the scene. "Alright I'll see you then." Peggy said nodding to herself as she hung up.

She rolled her eyes as she spotted Shane and his brother come from the apartment building the scene was from. "What were you doing in there? Scanning for girls?" Peggy teased as the two finally got closer.

"As if. We were actually enjoying sleep until you called." Shane said groaning as he glanced at the body. "Poor girl." He muttered afterwards.

"Hey… Isn't that the new girl who moved in a couple weeks ago?" Shane's brother Nate asked looking at the woman's face. Shane looked over her again.

"Your right it is." Shane sighed. " Poor thing." He added.

"You know her?" Peggy asked looking at the men confused. They nodded.

"She lived two floors above us…" Nate said looking at the girl. "She just moved here like three weeks ago. We told her if she had any trouble to get us…" Nat shook his head before standing up. "Is Cait coming?"

"When don't I come?" Cait asked from behind Nate. She laughed when he jumped a little. "Nice Gray. Nice." She shook her head before walking around with a pair of gloves in hand. "Do you know how she got here?" Caitlyn asked looking at Peggy.

"Well… A fall maybe? No one heard or saw anything and those two clearly are deaf or she wasn't in her apartment above them… But we won't know till we get surveillance videos." Peggy said. Caitlyn nodded and looked around the body just to be sure nothing would come loose or if there was any visible injuries that caused the woman's death.

"Ah. There is a blow to the back of the head… Blunt force trauma maybe?" Caitlyn said as she rolled the victim back onto her back. "Nate can you give me a hand getting the body on the gurney? " she asked looking up at the man.

Nate nodded before grabbing some gloves. "Only cause you asked so nicely." He said sarcastically.

"Traffic sucks." Someone said as they crossed under the yellow tape.

"Ma'm this is a crime scene I'-"

"I'm not stupid. I know what it is." The voice snapped. "Sorry Margie. Traffic sucked because of this case." The voice said.

"Ah Michelle finally showing your face." Peggy smiled to the woman. Shane looked confused at Peggy before looking back at the other woman. "Guy's this is your newest team member. Michelle Torres." Peggy introduced her.

"Call me Mitchie." Michelle said smiling she winked over at Caitlyn who was trying to hold into her giggles. "Anyways what happened?" Mitchie asked.

"Victim is still unknown but Numskull over there and his brother Nate lives a floor or two under her. She apparently was either down a couple floors or whoever killed her kept her silence. She's got blunt force trauma to the head and Caitlyn is gonna take her back to the morgue to find out if there is anything else." Peggy summarized for Mitchie.

"I see." Mitchie nodded.

"You and Shane process her room. Nate go get the surveillance tapes. I'll handle the press. Caitlyn obviously do your magic." Peggy said before stepping toward the countless people starting to try to shove their way into the scene.

"So…. You're Numskull?" Mitchie asked smirking at Shane. She couldn't help but note he was very attractive. She followed him curiously to the front desk where no one was sitting. He grabbed a set of keys and headed for the stairs. "No Elevator?" She asked.

"I don't take elevators… I was in one when the cable snapped… Killed three people…" Shane muttered not looking at her.

"Oh… I'm sorry. Was it an accident?" Mitchie asked. She really didn't know when to stop asking.

"No." Shane said coldly. Mitchie still didn't get the message and asked a few more questions. "Don't you get I don't want to talk about it." Shane snapped.

At that Mitchie stayed quiet and a more steps behind Shane now. Realizing the new woman not close to him as she was before Shane glanced behind him and noticed she had tears forming. "You're not going to start crying are you?" Shane teased cruelly.

Glaring at him Mitchie bit her tongue in order not to mouth off at him. "Awe how cute cat got your tongue?" He teased some more.

"Fuck off." Mitchie muttered as they entered the hall way to the apartment their victim lived. Shane stood taken aback that the short professional not to mention smoking hot woman told him to fuck off. "Are you coming or what?" Mitchie snapped at him.

Clearing his head he followed Mitchie's path two the apartment. Unsure if anyone was still in the apartment they both drew their guns and held them ready to fire. Shane unlocked the door and pushed the door open. They really weren't expecting what they found.

* * *

**Yes I'll admit it really fails... xD But I've been watching so many CSI and First 48 hell even a bunch of like famous crimes or whatever on E! I'm a big crime and ect show watcher kinda girl. :p **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mmmkay... I figured I mention right now this chapter to me just fails majorly... But oh well... :p**

**Replies to reviews.**

**rynni is happy: Haha He does? Xp I've never really seen Castle. I'm gonna guess its a good thing your comparing him to the show?  
**

**BrazilianPrincess: Yes. NCIS = LOVE! Haha. But I haven't really seen any of the new season. I watch it mostly on the USA Channel which plays older reruns and an occasional newer episode. :D  
**

**mrsnickj2324: EPIC! I kinda wanna go to college for the same thing. :p I think doing all that kinda stuff is pretty cool. :)  
**

**ktooty: I'm glad you like it. :)**

* * *

"Oh god." Mitchie said looking around. She looked she wasn't expecting to find three other bodies all lying in a pool of blood.

"Call Peggy." Shane ordered as he check each one for a pulse. "Now!" Shane said as he noticed Mitchie hadn't moved. He felt a faint pulse in one of the bodies. "I have a pulse in this one. Call her now!" Shane shouted again. But still Mitchie stood frozen in her spot.

"Fine I'll do it myself." He snapped pulling his phone out he pressed the speed dial and started to curse every ring Peggy didn't pick up.

"What!" Peggy snapped from down stairs.

"I have three more bodies one is still alive I haven't check the third one. Get medics here stat." Shane said as he hung up. He glared up at Mitchie "Don't just stand there!" He shouted bringing her out of her state of shock.

She put her gun away quickly and checked the last body. "No pulse." She said softly as she looked softly at the child. She suddenly got up. She heard a noise.

"What are you doing?" Shane asked looking at her like she was nuts.

"I heard something." She whispered as she pulled her gun out of its holster. She eyed the room and noted a shadow from one of the doors. She pointed at it with her gun. Her hands were shaky and she was ready to fire at whoever it was. Inching closer to the door she reached out with one hand and slowly turned the knob. She aimed the gun as the door creaked open.

Inside the room was a tall burly looking man and a small child maybe only four weeks old. "Put the baby down." Mitchie ordered she wasn't going down without a fight now. She glared hard at the man.

"Don't shoot! Please don't I just found her. I was in the bathroom Honest!" The man said putting the baby on the bed. "What are you doing in my sister's home?" He asked holding his hands up. Mitchie walked closer to the man holding her gun up still as she reached for her cuffs.

"She's dead." Mitchie said bluntly before cuffing the man. "Shane… We have a child in here too." Mitchie called as she pushed the man out of the room. "And this guy…" she added. Shane was confused on why the man was cuffed let alone in the apartment to begin with.

"Who are you?" Shane asked looking up at the man before checking on the body lying on the floor.

"Oh God. Maggie." The man said crying now. "I'm… I'm Jared. Jared Hastin. My sister lives here." He said shaking now.

Mitchie patted his shoulder in a comforting way as she realized he wasn't a threat. "You said you were in the bathroom? You didn't hear anything?" Mitchie asked quietly.

Jared shook his head. "No. I heard a door slam shut and figured my wife was angry and left." He said frowning. "I never heard anything after that…" He added looking at the two dead bodies. "I… I don't know those two… They weren't here before." The man mumbled looking at Mitchie. "Can I please get my baby girl. She's all I have left now." The man said.

"Wait here. I'll get her. Shane." Mitchie said catching Shane's attention. "Watch him." She said before leaving to room and back to the bedroom where the infant was. "Shhhh." She whispered as the baby started to fuss. She bounced the baby as she walked back into the other room.

"Mya." Jared cried out softly as the baby fussed a little more. The paramedics finally came in the room along with several other police members. Pushing Shane out of the way the paramedics set to work on stabilizing the child that was found.

Peggy walked in second after the paramedics left and noticed Mitchie was holding a small child. "Mitchie?" Peggy called. She was curious her friend was holding a infant.

"That man's daughter…" Mitchie said nodding her head to the man Shane was questioning.

"Where'd he come from?" Peggy asked.

"Bathroom. Oh Shhhh." Mitchie managed to get out before the child started to fuss again. "Shhh_. Hush little baby don't you cry_." Mitchie sang softly as the baby calmed a little.

Mitchie smiled at the baby before pressing it closer to her. "You're cold aren't you. Huh?" She murmured as she felt the trembles from the baby.

Peggy had heard Mitchie was wonderful with kids she never expected Mitchie to be so motherly to them though.

Smiling at the baby Mitchie glanced up to see Shane taking the handcuffs she placed on the man earlier off. The man quickly went straight to Mitchie wanting his baby back. "Thank you Ma'm. Thank you so much." He said when Mitchie passed him the baby.

Mitchie smiled at him "Your welcome sir. She's such a cutie." Mitchie sighed dreamily. Peggy and Shane rolled their eyes at Mitchie. "Can it." She said giving a playful glare to Peggy.

"Remember I'm your boss." Peggy smiled. "I can suspend you." She smirked. Mitchie smiled widely and shook her head.

"But you won't because I'm not like that." Mitchie grinned. Shane rolled his eyes again before looking around.

"If you don't mind. I wanna get this job done." He muttered as he followed a trail of blood leading to a window.

"Who shoved a stick up his ass?" Mitchie whispered to Peggy, who started to laugh she shook her head.

"He's not always like this he's just pissed he was forced out of his bed at three in the morning."

Mitchie nodded. "I see." She murmured before heading off to look around. "I have blood splatter." Mitchie shouted from the other side of the apartment. She could hear Shane's footsteps quicken towards her.

"I found blood splatter at the window two. It looks like our first vic had been killed and pushed out the window… There is a different blood splatter pattern along the floor that if she had been fighting…" Shane said as he looked around.

"Well… Whoever killed these three people left in a hurry? It looks like two maybe three separate prints?" Mitchie mumbled pointing to the bloody shoe prints.

Shane nodded before looking for the crime kit and groaning. "You don't have a kit on you do you?" He groaned.

"Didn't think to bring one… Beside's I just started here. I don't have that privilege you have of keeping on in the backseat." Mitchie snapped.

* * *

**Mmhmkay... See I feel like its a fail... xD But you guys judge that not meee... 8p**

**And yes I'm a avid smiley user. You will most likely hate all my smiley use by the end of this story. :p  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mmmkay... I think I'm gonna answer Reviews in every chapter now. :D It gives me time to think and to give answers to questions because I can never leave a question unanswered. :3  
**

**Replies to reviews.**

**rynni is happy: I'll have to check Hulu or something. (Or watch it tomorrow night) :p  
**

**L is for Left:H Haha I'm glad I might have changed your opinion on Crime stories. :D and actually this story was inspired by the relationship of Danny and Lindsey on CSI NY but Shane is gonna be very Tony DiNozzo ish from NCIS. :p I think it was also inspired by the fact I'm really into crime shows in general but I never got a good idea to make a story out of it. XD  
**

**ktooty: YAY No fail. :D**

**Ohhh By the way I have no idea what is in the kit thingy... Some I'm just going by whats used on like CSI and ect on scenes because I really have no clue right now. :p Maybe one dayI will... One day... **

**OHHH! And forgive my language useness. But there is no way these people are all clean mouthed here. ;D and it adds to the story in the right way. :D  
**

* * *

Shane glared at Mitchie for a few seconds before turning away. He quickly texted Nate asking if he had his kit with him and if so to bring it up. He didn't look at Mitchie as he crossed the room again looking at the prints.

"Uh… I have the kit… Whatcha need it for?" Nate asked noticing the tension. Shane had his back to Mitchie and Nate before pointing at Mitchie who was crouching over the foot prints. Nate sighed before turning to Mitchie. Came closer and crouched next to her. "Don't mind him he's just an ass at this time of night or well morning." Nate gave her a week smile.

"He's pissed at me for not having a stupid kit with me…" Mitchie muttered before pulling Nate's kit over. She pulled out the gloves and the camera. "There is more than one shoe print here and the two victims that were here before the killings weren't wearing shoes so it could only match the killers and the two victims wearing shoes." Mitchie said as she took a few pictures of the scene before coming back to the actually foot prints.

She sighed before looking at Nate. "I think he's pissed at me for questioning him…" She said softly. Nate looked confused at her. "I made a joke about not using the elevator then asked him about it… I pressed farther than I should have…" Mitchie explained.

Nate nodded before giving her another weak smile. "He'll get over it I promise. He's been through a lot in his life…" Nate said quietly before grabbing a second pair of gloves. "Did you see these?" He asked pointing to the fibers stuck on the end table by the couch.

Shaking her head. "I didn't… Nate… Do you think this could possibly be one of the shoe prins from one of those men out there?" Mitchie asked looking at the shoe print again. Nate shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe. We'll have to wait till Caitlyn get them to autopsy so we can get the clothes and stuff." Nate sighed out as he continued to process with Mitchie. "Hey… Why not see if Peggy needs some help… You clearly seem a little out of it right now."Nate said after noticing how slow Mitchie was really moving. "Send Shane in on your way out." He added.

"Okay…" Mitchie said quietly before pulling the gloves off and standing up. She was careful not to mess anything up before making a bee-line to Shane. "Nate wants you." She said before turning on her heel and left the apartment.

Avoiding the elevator Mitchie went down the flight of stairs quickly when she got down to the lobby she noticed Peggy hunched over the front desk. "Peggy?" Mitchie called watching with a slightly amused face.

"Mitchie! What are you doing down here? Where did Nate go?" Peggy asked sounding a little mad when she mentioned Nate.

"He switched with me… Shane and I had a bit of a fight and I wasn't exactly moving along like I should have." Mitchie muttered as she looked towards the floor.

Peggy shook her head and sighed. "Alright here come watch these for me. We are looking for someone who might have entered from midnight till now." Peggy said moving away from the small tv screen. Mitchie nodded before sitting down.

She watched for any one. She watched as several hookers entered and left also a few families back from vacation then there was that one group of guys. The three of them entered around one thirty-five ish but then only one left almost an hour later and there were no signs of the other two men.

The two that came with the one man looked like the two upstairs dead. Mitchie wondered did that one guy kill his friends two?

She sighed before pulling her phone out and calling Peggy. "I think I found him…" She muttered before hanging up. Peggy being only up a flight or two of stairs was down is a heartbeat.

"Let me see." She demanded. Rewinding the video back Mitchie pointed to the screen as the group passed by again. "I'll be damned." Peggy mumbled before smiling at Mitchie. "Take this tape with you and head to the lab. The boys are just about done." Peggy said pulling the old vsh tape out of the vcr and shoved it into Mitchie's hands. "GO!" She said excitedly.

Peggy headed back up stairs to the scene. "Shane!" Peggy called for the man. Appearing within second he noticed how she wore her angry face. "Being a asshole to Mitchie isn't a smart move. The girls been through a lot." Peggy said letting her glare change into a sadden look.

"She's been through a lot? Hello. I'm the one who got stuck in a fucking elevator where three people were killed." Shane said angrily.

"She's been through worse. Trust me. I can't tell you the story but I can tell you it's more tragic than your elevator one." Peggy sighed. "Are you guys done?" she asked.

Nate's head appeared from one of the side rooms. "Almost… Give me maybe two more minutes to finish canvassing the couch and we'll be good to go." He said before disappearing back in to the room.

* * *

**Blehh... I think this is the shortest chapter... x.x  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Replies to reviews.**

**ktooty: Thanks! :D**

**Buba95: Haha Thanks. :) I'm glad you like it. ^.^**

**Kara: Are you talking about Nate putting Shane down? You do know I made Nate and Shane brothers right? Psh. Also if you don't like the way I am portraying Mitchie and or the plot you don't have to read it you know...**

**ImABeliber: :D Glad you like it. :) And you'll find out soon enough what happened to Mitchie. ;D**

**Rynni is happy: :O I still missed Castle. I'll hulu it sometime and watch it. :)**

**L is for Left: ;) Both Shane and Mitchie's stories will be told in the storyy. ^.^  
**

**Blahh... It seems this story is really on my mind... :p I haven't really worked on my others like MLT or AAG or even OHAO... Whoops. :p Butttt, there is like a bajillion CSI and ect tv show mini marathons on during the time I'm home. XD Sooo It's kinda easy to find inspiration.**

**By the way. Any names or event used in the story are made up. They have no connection to anyone or anything in real life. If they do its just pure coincidence.**

* * *

Sitting at a desk in the lab Mitchie watched the footage again of the men coming into the building. She had been watching carefully to see if she could make out anything about them. Pausing the video when she heard the doors open to the lab she glanced up at the group that entered.

"There is nothing really helpful. They all keep their heads down. The only thing I could tell you is that the suspect is around five 'nine and dark hair…" Mitchie said as Peggy glanced eagerly at her. Peggy shook her head.

"Well… That's better than nothing." Peggy sighed. "Shane stay and help Mitchie id the two other men. Caitlyn said they didn't have any identification on them." Peggy said giving him a meaningful glare. He nodded before turning towards Mitchie. "Nate. Prints and the photos from the scene?" She asked Nate also nodded before giving Mitchie a weak smile. He secretly wished Shane wouldn't be such an ass to Mitchie.

"I'll go see if Caitlyn has anything else for us." Peggy said before leaving she gave Shane one more meaningful glare.

"What was that all about?" Mitchie asked quietly. She watched as Shane stiffened before shrugging her question off. Pretending not to hear. "Shane?" she said a little louder as he moved away from her.

"It's nothing. She's just pissed at me." Shane snapped again before sighing and running a hand through his hair. "Sorry… I've just had a rough night…" He mumbled before sitting down. "So we are trying to id those two goons?" Shane murmured.

Mitchie scooted away from Shane before nodding. It wasn't anything personal she just was more cautious around him. She was somewhat scared of him. Afraid he'd lash out on her. "Y…Y…Yes…" She stuttered out before turning towards the computer screen.

Shane took notice of Mitchie moving away from him and looking at the side of her face when she leaned forward. "Are you alright? I took a shower last night I don't smell." Shane said attempting to lighten the mood despite his earlier mood at the scene. Mitchie shivered as she looked at the screen.

"I know her…" She whispered pointing to a girl that also came in but left right after the suspect. She didn't want to add that girl to the suspect list. But knew she would have to.

Shane glanced again at Mitchie. "Do you know her name?" He asked noting the look on her face was worry. Mitchie nodded slowly before pulling her phone out.

"Catalina." She murmured before hitting the speed dial on her phone. "Get down here now." She said with as much authority as she could in her voice. "I don't care. Get down here now Cat." She said. "Yes the lab. You know where it is. I've showed you every time we go by it." Mitchie hissed. "I don't care. Get your ass down here before I find you myself and bring you in." Mitchie snapped before shutting the phone.

Shane looked impressed and slightly confused. "That's my sister." Mitchie stated before glancing at the footage again. Shane stood up now even more confused.

"Your sister is linked to our case now…" He said as if he was stating a fact.

"I know." Mitchie rolled her eyes before continuing to scan. "Do you know how old these tapes are?" she mumbled.

"Don't know… But I have a question for you…" Shane said waiting for the okay to ask. He saw Mitchie look over at him and arch an eyebrow as if she waited. "Why is it one second your terrified of me the next practically ready to rip my head off we've only met what two hours ago?" Shane asked

Mitchie sighed. "You scare me… You remind me of someone I've been trying to forget… Don't take it the wrong way or anything but I get that feel around all men… I'm even terrified of Nate but I know he wouldn't hurt a fly if he didn't have to." Mitchie mumbled.

"Also. You drive me nuts with this stupid pissed off to joking mood. It irks me." She added giving a quick smile.

A young blond woman stepped into the hall way as Mitchie made her comment and looked at Mitchie terrified. Mitchie gave her a hard look before bolting from her chair. "What the hell were you doing at the apartment on Fisher and North at one thirty in the morning?" She hissed glaring at Catalina who was staring at Shane with a smirk on her face.

"Catalina Marie." Mitchie hissed. She glared at her sibling. "Stop staring at that ass and look at me." Mitchie said reaching for Catalina's face. Despite the fact her sister was taller than her Mitchie still held authority over her.

Peggy coming up from the morgue caught the end of Mitchie snapping at her sister and quickly grabbing Mitchie's hands and pulled her away. "Sorry ma'm." Peggy said before glaring at Mitchie. Pushing herself out of Peggy's grasp Mitchie reached around her and grabbed onto Catalina's arm.

"Stop staring at Shane." Mitchie said glaring up a little.

"Michelle!" Peggy shouted. "Let go of the woman now." She said prying Mitchie's fingers off Catalina.

Coming to her sense Catalina look amused at Peggy. "Don't worry. She's just trying to get my attention. Right sis?" She asked pulling her arm away.

Peggy looked confused. "Mitch I thought you said…?" Peggy mumbled.

"I said on survived with me." Mitchie muttered back before looking back at Catalina. "What were you doing at the apartments at Fisher and North and one thirty this morning?" Mitchie said glaring at her younger sister again.

"School notes. My friend Hannie lives there… I left like an hour later because she wanted some drinks and stuff I told her I couldn't." Catalina said as she glanced at Shane again. "Who's he?" She whispered to Mitchie.

"Off limits that's who." Mitchie hissed back at her sister before looking at Peggy who nodded. "Look. Right now you're in some deep shit considering there was a murder at those apartments in between the time you were there and left." Mitchie explained.

"And I'm in some deep shit because the dude that rode the elevator with me is the suspect aren't I?" Catalina asked.

Mitchie and Peggy gasped. "You rode the elevator with him?" Mitchie asked pulling Catalina along with her. "Come now." She commanded as she dragged her sister back into the part of the lab she was in before. "Him?" She asked rewinding the tape to the man leaving.

Catalina nodded. "He told me to hang back for like ten minutes then leave…"She said watching the screen carefully.

Mitchie smiled widely. "You might have saved yourself from being in a lot of shit but did you get a look at his face and can you remember it?" she asked rapidly.

"You're not gonna make me do this again are you?"

"Yes again shut up and tell me what he looked like." Mitchie said rolling her eyes.

"Brown hair… Blue-green eyes. He looked like that guy from the show we like to watch. Charlie? I don't remember the name right now…" Catalina listed off.

"Chuck?" Mitchie mumbled.

Catalina pointed at Mitchie. "YEAH! That one! I don't know why I thought Charlie…" Catalina blushed.

Shane watch amused at Mitchie's sister lit up every time she remembered something. But he was still suspicious about her because she seemed to remember everything with vivid details.

"Thank you Cat." Mitchie said shaking her head knowing most of her sister's story wasn't true but pretended it was for her sister's sake. "Go back to the apartment and don't go anywhere or let anyone in. Period." Mitchie said giving Catalina a glare.

"Yes ma'm!" Catalina saluted Mitchie before heading out the door.

Mitchie bit her lip before looking at Shane. "Can a couple officers go and stay with her at least until I can go home… If this guy is our killer I don't want him going after my only sister…" She asked looking at him with a lot of hope and worry.

Shane nodded before calling for a couple officers to follow Catalina but to keep their distance from her.

"Thank you." Mitchie whispered.

"Do you really buy into your sister being as innocent as you think?" Shane asked after they were back into the lab alone.

"My sister makes up stories. She remembers people and places but not how everything goes. Like one time she simply scrapped her knee on some rocks outside our house growing up and then the next day at school claimed to have been attacked by someone from behind and was almost raped…" Mitchie explained as she entered her sister's description of the man that rode the elevator with her into the facial recognition software.

Waiting for a hit she glanced at Shane. "I'm sorry about asking so many questions earlier… I'm too curious for my own good sometimes." Mitchie smiled weakly.

Nate appeared in the door way seconds later holding up some test results. "Those fibers I found. They are a one hundred percent cotton fiber with a blue and red dye. I wish I'd have something better but I don't." Nate sighed. "What are you working on?"

"My sister stopped by after I noticed her on the tape… I had to practically yank her arm out and try not to get Peggy fire me… But she rode the elevator with the suspect so I'm running the information through the facial recognition software…" Mitchie sighed as the computer stopped searching and blinked.

"Terry Manalow?" Mitchie said out loud. "Wanted for rape, possession of heroin… And three other felonies…"Mitchie read. She looked over at Shane and Nate who both looked like they were ready to shoot the screen.

"Him again?" Nate said glaring now. "The guy escaped us five times but he ends up in our building?" Nate growled.

Mitchie let out a quit squeak before backing away from the computer. Peggy had just so happen to walk in at the same time Nate growled. "Ah. Mister Manalow?" Peggy sighed. She held a grim look. She glanced at Mitchie who had pressed herself against Shane.

Realizing she was pressed up against Shane she jumped away. "Sorry." She mumbled.

Shane grinned before shrugging. He felt something when she touched him… He didn't know what but he felt it.

"Miss Torres… You're lucky that Catalina was your sister or I would have suspended you for your behavior." Peggy said giving Mitchie a look.

"Won't happen again." Mitchie squeaked. She looked down embarrassed as she could tell that Peggy was mad at her. "Sorry…" She mumbled a few second later.

"Don't say you're sorry." Peggy said. "Go find our Mister Manalow and bring him in. Take Shane." Peggy said before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

**Longest chapter so far. Almost 2,000 words. :O**

**Ohhohh... Like I said I have no idea if I'm doing this right... I'm basing it on tv shows... So don't get pissed off about it. :p  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Replies to reviews.**

**Buba95: Thanks! :) Your reviews make me smile. :)  
**

**L is for Left:Peggy was mad because she didn't know Catalina was Mitchie's sister and Mitchie wasn't acting very professional at the time  
**

**Suckanoodle: I love your penname and thanks. :) Your reviews make me smile.**

**xCxBubblezx: :) You'll find out soon enough what happened.  
**

**Rynni is happy: Thanks. :) And it's easy to base fics of tv shows isn't it? :p  
**

**FUN FACT! I wanted to name the streets where Shane and Nate's apartment along with the murder scene Fisher and King... Can anyone guess where Fisher and King have been used before? I'll give you a hint. It's not street names. :) (Well it might be somewhere...)  
**

**By the way. Any names or event used in the story are made up. They have no connection to anyone or anything in real life. If they do its just pure coincidence.**

* * *

"Look lady I've never been to those apartments." Terry Manalow said as he pulled the pack of ice away from his cheek to talk. He was a little bruised up now from Shane tackling and wrestling with him. "I've never even been to Fisher and North." He said frowning.

"So how does a security camera and a eye witness mistake your identity?" Mitchie smiled. She already could tell he was lying he looks away from her and wouldn't tell her directly. Terry tensed up. "Are you going to answer or are we going to have to guess?" Mitchie asked bringing her head down a little.

Terry looked back at Mitchie then at Shane. "My daughter lives there with her mama. I'm not supposed to be within a couple hundred feet of them. But her birthday was last week and I felt bad for not getting her a gift. I told that chick to wait because I was afraid that my daughters mother had called the cops afterwards…" Terry said.

"What about the two other guys that came with you?" Shane asked looking at the back of Mitchie's head then at Terry.

"The two suits?" Terry asked confused.

"Yes them. What can you tell us about them." Mitchie said a little less calmly.

Terry shook his head. "Those two are big idiots. They were using me as a cover to get in. I guess they had to go meet someone upstairs or whatever but they didn't say one word to me. The kept mostly to themselves." Terry shrugged.

"What floor did you go to?"

"Second"

"Thank you Mister Manalow." Mitchie said getting up. "We'll have some more questions to ask later." She added before she and Shane left the room.

"I think he's lying through his teeth." Shane said automatically as he pressed the towel back against his head. When he was fighting with Terry Manalow he had managed to get pinned and have the sense knocked out of him for a few moments.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "That's because he pinned you to the ground before you had a change too. I think we should have asked for the name of his daughter's mother to see if his story is right. There is a good chance we missed something." Mitchie shrugged.

"HEY!" Nate called from down the hall. Mitchie flinched but nodded.

"Yeah?" She mumbled as he got closer.

"Those fibers I had tested the turn out they are from Vic's shirt. She must have struggled with someone." Nate said frowning.

Shane and Mitchie nodded. "Those two others did you get an id on them yet?" Nate asked curiously. "Not yet… we just got Mister Manalow in…We're questioning him" Mitchie sighed. "He said he doesn't know the two other men that came in with him and that his daughter is living with her mother there." She added

"Bull." Shane muttered.

Mitchie shrugged. "I dunno… He seemed really down that he couldn't see his daughter…" Mitchie said looking into the interrogation room.

"It's a mind game. He pretends these things exist when they don't." Shane said annoyed that Mitchie was defending the man who was still going to jail. "I still think its bull." Shane shrugged.

Nate shook his head. "I'll run some tests on those shoe prints Mitchie." Nate said before leaving the two in the hall way again.

"Stop defending a man who's going to prison." Shane hissed as he turned back to the door.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do." Mitchie snapped before entering. "Mister Manalow can I have the name of your daughter's mother and your daughter's name also?" Mitchie asked she watched Terry look suspiciously at the two of them. "We just want to verify that they exist and they can confirm you were with them. Even if you weren't supposed to be." Mitchie explained.

Terry slowly leaned forward. "Rachel… Rachel Messir and Daniella." He said quietly.

"Thank you." Mitchie smiled as she got up again. "I'm sorry but you're being charged for rape, possession of heroin and three other felonies." She added as the police officer came in and cuffed him.

Mitchie felt horrible for watching the man be arrested but it was invertible. She and Shane quickly made their way back to the lab but ran into Peggy along the way. "Well?"

"He was visiting his daughter."

"Basically bullshit."

"Don't be a jackass because I took him down."

"That's not what this is about."

"Mmhmm. Sure it isn't Shane. You're jealous I managed to take a guy out with a quick kick to the groin while you got pinned and almost knock unconscious because you thought it'd be a good idea to jump on the guy's back." Mitchie shrugged as she entered the lab where Nate was.

"Hey… Caitlyn had these brought up. She said they didn't make any sense." Nate said pointing to the groups of letters written on a slightly ripped paper. "They appear to be a message but I haven't decoded it yet." Nate sighed. "Although I did find out the two other victims were actually undercover agents from the FBI… We have to notify them… And they will want to take over the investigation..." Nate sighed again.

Mitchie took a glance at the paper. "It looks like letters that need to be rearranged." She murmured

"That's what I figured but I don't have time to rearrange them and Catilyn has other stuff being sent up in a few minutes." Nate shrugged.

"Thanks Nate I'll go notify the FBI." Peggy sighed before turning to Mitchie and Shane. "Can you two go check and see if these people exist and then go back a process the scene again just to be sure we didn't forget anything?" Peggy asked rubbing her temples.

"Sure."

* * *

**Longest chapter so far. Almost 2,000 words. :O**

**Ohhohh... Like I said I have no idea if I'm doing this right... I'm basing it on tv shows... So don't get pissed off about it. :p**

**By the wayyy this will most likely be the last update until after the new year. :/ I get very busy with the fam after Christmas.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**WHOOPS! That thing at the bottom of the last chapter isn't suppose to be there... The thing about it being the longest chapter.. Cause it isn't. :p**

**Replies to reviews.**

**Ktooty: Awee. Thanks! your review made me feel all happy. :)**

**anonomyous: EXACTLY! :)**

**L is for Left: Haha. Fisher and King* XD It's from a show called Criminal minds.  
**

**Rynni is happy: Haha. It's soo to easy to base stuff off of shows. Xp And don't mind Castle always being on your mind... I've got CSI Ny always stuck on mine. :p**

**MrsNickJonas2324: Haha. I'm glad you liked it. :) And here is another update!**

**teamedwardakazannassarules101: Thank you. :)  
**

**By the way. Any names or event used in the story are made up. They have no connection to anyone or anything in real life. If they do its just pure coincidence.**

* * *

"So..." Shane said bringing them out of the awkward silence. He wasn't sure what to say around Mitchie not after hot hostile she acted at the crime scene. Shane realized it had most likely been cause of his actions the day before. He glanced at Mitchie from the drive seat of his car. "Mitchie... where did you say you moved from?" Shane asked curiously.

"Atlanta" She muttered glaring out the window.

"Mitchie... I'm sorry if you are mad at me about earlier... I just... I don't know get easily pissed in the morning..." Shane sighed looking at her with hope.

Mitchie looked over at him and rolled her eyes. "I'm not mad at you... I'm just over worked and on the verge of passing out from lack of sleep..." Mitchie sighed as she ran a hand over her face in hopes to wake herself up again.

"Sleep."

"What? No I can't do that."

"Sleep. I'll wake you."

"No. I'm not going to sleep here." Mitchie snapped before slapping her hands over her mouth. She moved them away long enough to whisper she was sorry and then let her hands go and dropped her head. "I'm so sorry." She whispered again.

Shane shrugged her off and payed attention to the road. "Whatever. Doesn't bother me..." He shrugged. When he looked back over he noticed Mitchie was crying now. "Hey... Mitchie you alright?"

"I'm sorry." She said again.

Noting the terror he could see in her eyes he quickly pulled over. "Mitchie?" He said again putting a hand on her's. Watching her freak out had to have scared the living shit out of Shane as Mitchie suddenly screamed and reached for her service weapon. "Mitchie! Mitchie! It's me Shane. I'm not going to hurt you." Shane said putting his hands out.

Realizing it was only Shane with her she dropped her hands and started to cry harder. "I'm sorry Shane." She said softly before isolating herself to the side of the car. She shook with sobs as she lifted her head back up. "You can head back to the station now..." She said in between sobs. Shane nodded and pulled back out onto the road. He glanced over at Mitchie every now and then. He smiled to himself as he passed the station and headed down the road a little more. "Shane?" Mitchie said panicking as she watched them go by.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to get you some coffee... You look like you could use some..." He said shaking his head as he turned onto a side street. He parallel parked and opened his door. He walked around and opened the door for Mitchie. "Come on." He said smiling at her. He didn't want her to freak out again and he was sure she was still on a edge. Smiling as Mitchie got out of the car he closed the door behind her. "Do you wanna tell me why you freaked out of some coffee?"

Mitchie blushed and shook her head. "I... I can't even th-th-think to e-e-explain i...i..it yet.." She whispered still to scared to use her voice. Shane nodded before holding his hand out. Mitchie looked at it unsure.

"I won't hurt you and I can deal with not knowing your story." He said flexing his hand out a little more. Mitchie timidly took his hand. "Can you at least tell me about you... other than the story... Like... what you like to do and stuff like that?" He asked. He wanted to make her feel more comfortable around him.

She gave him a shaky smile. "I don't like coffee." She said for the first time with out whispering. Shane stopped and started to apologize for taking her for coffee. "But I never said I didn't like hot chocolate." She giggled cutting Shane off who relaxed. They continued to walk down the street a little.

"I really am sorry."

"Drop it. I don't care. Whatever is haunting you just let it's self peak out for a few minutes..." Shane shrugged swinging their hands carelessly. Mitchie nodded almost robotically as her eyes fixed on someone. Shane glance at what Mitchie was glancing at and looked confused. "You alright?" He said nudging her softly. She nodded but didn't let her eyes leave who ever it was fixed on. Shane watched her confused but continued to pull her along. "Come on in." Shane said opening the door of the little coffee shop.

"Shane? Is that you?" A plump woman called from the counter as she eyed the two entering the building. The graying frizzy haired woman came around the counter and greeted Shane with a big bear hug before turning to Mitchie and looking her up and down. "You know how to catch them Shane." She laughed as Shane's cheeks turned red.

"Rosie. We're not dating." He said blushing still. Mitchie smiled a little as she started to forget about the person she was staring at and the events happening in the car.

"Sure you aren't. You just drag all women you aren't attracted to here." Rosie said rolling her eyes. "What can I get you two?"

"My usual and a hot chocolate for Mitch here." Shane said gesturing to Mitchie with a smile. Mitchie waved slightly to Rosie.

Rosie laughed and nodded again as a blur of white and dark suddenly tackled Shane. Mitchie reached for her gun but stopped when she heard Shane laughing. She had never heard him laughing before but it was one of the most amazing sounds she ever heard. "Tanner get off." Shane said pushing on the blond girl who was now sitting on him. Mitchie looked confused but amused at the two of them.

"Make me." Tanner said smirking before Shane shoved her off. "Ow! Meanie." She pouted before getting up.

Mitchie looked confused at them but held a hand out for Shane who took it. "Mitch. This is Rosie and Tanner... You could call them my... Adoptive mother and sibling I guess..." Shane shrugged as Rosie handed him a cup and pushed a large mug towards Mitchie.

"It's very rude if you don't introduce you girlfriend Shaney." Tanner smiled and winked at Mitchie.

Shane almost broke the Styrofoam cup he was holding. "It's Shane and this is Mitchie. She's not my girlfriend." Shane said rolling his eyes.

"Sure she isn't... But she will be."

* * *

**SOO New year came by pretty quick. :p I hope everyone had a happy and safe holidays... **

**Sorry for such a long wait. :p I had half of this chapter written but then got stuck. :/ Butttt I finally finish it.**

**Whatcha think? HMMM?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Replies to reviews.**

**Rynni is happy: Haha. Yes she does. :p and it's never a bad thing to have something always on your mind. I always have CSI Ny stuck in my head. :D **

**L is for left: Haha. I'm glad you loved it. :D and the coffee bit? ;) That should be explained in the next chapter or so...**

**p a g i e . h: Here's you an update :)**

**xWinniePoohx: I'ma tell you right now I love you penname. :D Winnie the pooh is my favorite Disney character. :D and I hope this wasn't a long wait. :D**

**mrsnickj2324: Mitchie's breakdown will be explained all in due time. ^.^  
**

**teamedwardakazannassarules101: Haha yes it will. :D  
**

**MadelenIsabell: I know... I was surprised I was the first one to write one like this... I mean I've found very few in different fandoms... :/**

**By the way. Any names or event used in the story are made up. They have no connection to anyone or anything in real life. If they do its just pure coincidence.**

* * *

Mitchie giggled quietly as she listened to Tanner tell her a story about Shane. It had turned out Shane had left his parents at a early age to move to New York City. He was foolish to do so. He didn't have any money or a place to stay. He was sleeping on the streets for a little bit until Rosie had made him come inside sometime during winter.'

"He seriously slept outside for three months?" Mitchie asked as she glanced over at Shane who was talking to Rosie. Tanner nodded. "Three months... wow." Mitchie murmured

"Yeah. He smelled bad for two weeks. Cause mom would make him shower everyday since she gave him the job of babysitting me till he enrolled in the police academy." Tanner rolled her eyes then looked away. Mitchie had a feeling there was more to the rest of the police academy story than Tanner was letting on.

Mitchie blinked before taking a sip of her hot chocolate most of it was gone. "Then... How did Nate find him?" She asked softly. Tanner shrugged. "Oh." Mitchie said looking at Shane again before standing up from her seat in the booth farthest away from the window.

Shane glanced over and smiled he whispered something to Rosie before she hurried off. "You ready to go?" He asked curiously. Mitchie nodded and placed the mug back onto the counter.

"Thank you so much for the Hot chocolate. It was amazing." Mitchie said smiling. Tanner grinned and gave her a wink and a nod towards Shane. Mitchie giggled.

"Can't wait to see you again Mitchie! Oh please come by again soon. I could tell you more stories." Tanner said smirking as she saw Shane turn bright red. Mitchie laughed and nodded.

Rosie came back with a cup tray filled with different coffees. "Here you got sweetie." She smiled and handed them to Shane. She refused to take the money Shane was trying to give her. "No. It's for your friends at the department. It's okay." She smiled before turning to Mitchie. "Don't let him get into to much trouble." She winked before giving Tanner a quick look before smiling at Shane and Mitchie again. "Have a great day." She smiled.

"You too." Mitchie mumbled as she followed Shane out the door. "Why didn't you say good bye?" She asked.

"I never do. I don't like saying goodbye...unless I mean it." Shane mumbled as they walked slowly down the street to his car. "I don't know... I just don't like saying good bye to people..." Shane shrugged after a moment.

* * *

"Where the hell have you two been? I sent you over four hours ago..." Peggy asked glaring at the two who just showed up again.

Mitchie looked away and sighed. "I... uh... Uhhh..." She stuttered.

"Mitchie had a mini breakdown over something so I took her for cof- hot chocolate and Rosie sent these for your guys..." Shane said putting the drink tray down. Three hands shot out and grabbed each drink.

"Oh... my god... So amazing... Thank you." Caitlyn moaned quietly as she sipped her. She knew of Shane's connection to good coffee but she didn't realize it was that good.

"Ew." Nate said shaking his head and putting it down. He pulled out seveal small packs of Splenda and poured it into the coffee. He then take a sip and smiled. "Much better..." He mumbled as he glared slghtly at Caitlyn's coffee cup.

Mitchie peaked through her bangs at Peggy and nodded when Peggy gave her a questioning glance. "I really am sorry Shane... I didn't mean to freak like that..." Mitchie apologized for at least the five hundredth time.

"Drop it. It's alright... you had a bad memory come up... It happens to everyone." Shane shrugged. He smiled at her before turning back to Peggy. "There was nothing really that give us any leads at the scene." He said with a unsure face. Mitchie lifted her head and nodded to agree. "Sorry."

Peggy shrugged. "Figured but a second sweep wouldn't have hurt." Peggy sighed. "Okay. So... Who wants to go through all that footage again?" She would have laughed at how everyone seemed to looked horror stricken. Caitlyn smiled widely and shook her head.

"So glad to be the M.E... I gotta get back to my bodies. They've been calling me since I neglected them earlier to give you what I found." Caitlyn said happily before leaning over and kissing Nate on the cheek. "See you for lunch." She smiled before bouncing out of the room.

Shane let out a amused chuckle. "Dude... You know your girlfriend is weird right?" He asked. Nate blushed and nodded. "I mean talking to dead bodies is just weird... No doubt about that."

Mitchie looked at Shane wide eyed. "She... She talks to them?" She whispered. Shane nodded very seriously. "She never told me that..." Mitchie mumbled looking out towards down. She thought for a minute. "WAIT! Shane... That man... The one with the baby. He said he didn't hear anything from the bathroom... Wasn't there a couple nine mils by the two agents?"

"How could you be in the bathroom and not hear shots?"

"Exactly... unless he was the one who shot them... We need to talk to the only one who survived..." Mitchie said.

Peggy looked a little uncomfortable. "Sadly. You can't... Actually most likely the Agency will be taking over the investigation... When I told them there was only one that survived they said they were dispatching some agents to talk to her..." Peggy informed them.

"So... We did all the work for nothing?" Shane asked.

Peggy nodded. "Unless they wanna team up and solve the case together we are outta luck."

Shane glared. "Fuck. They always take credit to anything they get involved in." He muttered.

* * *

**Soo... Uhh... Yeah... I hope you guys like it... Now I'ma be lame and ask if you could go read another story of mine... It use to have like over 24,000 hits and like 30 some reviews but I screwed it up and had to repost it... :/ Could you guys maybeeee read it and tell me what you think... (Of course by reviewing there. :p ) It's called Moments like these... It's really my favorite story I've written before this one...**

**Anddd... Well this will most likely be the only update till maybe the week till next unless I can write like crazy throughout Monday till Wednesday morning... After that I'm super busy. :/  
**

**But what did you think? WAS IT GOOD? Sorry... It's an impulse to yell random things after a while. XD  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay okay... bitch at me all you want for taking forever to update... I just kinda... Got busy... seriously after I updated it got so hectic... Sadly.. It's still gonna be hetic still so I'll be very very slow in updating... x.x I'm sorry. :(**

**xWinniePoohx: Haha, I still think it's epic that your penname is xWinniePoohx... I spazzed over it again when I realize your reviewed again. :p**

**MadelenIsabell: I'm glad you loved it. :D I'm sorry it took forever to update... x.x and no worries. Brotherly action is gonna be soon! :D  
**

**iceprincess272: GAH! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. :( I've been swamped with school and ect. I hope you find this one just a for real amazing. :D  
**

**L is for Left: Haha. I'm sorry it confused you. but but yes. Crime stories are suppose to confuse people. :p And look! A little bit more about Shane has been revealed! :D**

**okayokay... So I know The FBI most likely aren't as I portray them in this story but I swear if was getting so frustrated on figuring out on how to incorporate them into the case while they worked on it... Soo... Yeah... I failed majorally had to give up the case... x.x  
**

* * *

Peggy sighed as she sent Shane a warning glare. "Drop it Gray." She snapped as she glanced out the window. A quiet groan was heard when two agents stepped inside the building. Peggy turned back around and glanced at Nate who was staring at Shane.

Shane's hands were balled up in fists and Mitchie stood next to him watching out the window. Her eyes held a look of recognition before the glazed over with hate. "Do you too know them?" Peggy asked looking.

"Yes." The two snapped at the same exact time.

Peggy shook her head. "Stay here then… I really don't need any trouble with this." She sighed before heading out of the room.

Peggy approached the two men and stuck her hand out. "Hello. You two must be the agents that were being sent over for our case?"She asked once they both shook her hand.

They nodded before glancing over her shoulder and rolling their eyes. Shane was glaring hole right into their suits with his eyes. Next to him the small young woman stood next to Shane glaring holes as well. "I see you hired two of the lousiest detectives on the face of the planet." One mumbled while the other smirked.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing Ma'm. The case file please?" The one who mumbled asked.

"Here… I have this feeling you'll be taking over this case fully but I'd like information when you get it. It was our case first we should have the right to know how the investigation is going. Plus two of the detectives working the case live in the apartment building where the crime was committed." Peggy said in a no nonsense voice.

They nodded and shook Peggy's hand again before leaving. Peggy groaned the day and a half of work on a case they didn't even get to keep was really gonna piss a lot of people off. But Peggy couldn't just fight for the case. She sighed again as she headed back into the office.

"Wanna tell us how you two know those two?" She asked glancing at Mitchie and Shane who were now sitting in the corner of the room. Mitchie's head snapped up at the sound of Peggy's voice. She shook her head no but stood up.

"Those lameass men got me fired because I wouldn't have sex with one of them… By far they really shouldn't even be called FBI agents…" Mitchie muttered. "They claimed all my hard work as their own on each case so it made me look like a crappy agent… So I was fired." Mitchie muttered before turning and glancing at Shane.

Shane by far was pissed off even more once he heard Mitchie's story. "Those two are seriously the most shitty agents I've ever seen or worked with. They are always horny… I'm surprised they didn't crack sex jokes on you. I worked a case with them before I transferred to the team… They kept harassing my sis… Tanner… And It pissed me off enough to snap." Shane glared at the elevator doors where the men had came and left.

Peggy shook her head. "They did make some crack about you two… I didn't hear what they said really… Something about being lousy or something to that effect…" Peggy sighed.

"I'm going out to clear my head… Honestly I don't feel like bitching about this anymore. Call if you get a new case." Shane said standing up.

"Would you mind if I join you Shane? I really really just need to get away from the office after seeing them…" Mitchie asked quietly. Shane nodded before nudging his head towards the door. Mitchie smiled softly before glancing at Peggy who nodded at her.

"Go on. It will be easier to work if you're not thinking about them anymore."Peggy rolled her eyes.

Shane shook his head before opening the door. "You coming or what?" Shane said harsher than he meant. Mitchie let out a squeak before rushing out the door. "Sorry… They just piss me off." Shane muttered once he closed the door and pressed the elevator down button.

"I thought you didn't like elevators…?"

"I don't. But I also don't want to walk twenty some stories down just to go outside." Shane said rolling his eyes. He stuffed and hand in his pocket and hunted for something in it. He let a short smile appear before he stepped into the elevator with Mitchie.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're still tense…" Mitchie asked

Shane nodded again before pressing the ground floor button. "Yes. Calm down… The fresh air would do me some good… Well at least the fresh air I can get…" Shane murmured as they descended down the elevator shaft.

Mitchie eyed he carefully in slight fear he'd snap but calmed down once they made it to ground floor. She quietly followed him out unaware of where he was going or what he was doing.

Finally outside near the benches Shane pulled the cigarettes from his pocket. Mitchie stared at him as he fished for his lighter. "What?" He asked as he felt Mitchie's eyes on him.

"You smoke?" She asked quietly. Shane nodded slowly.

"No all the time just whenever I get really worked up. I don't even know why I do cause I don't like it…"Shane mumbled as he pulled the lighter from his pants pocket.

Lighting the cigarette Shane groaned quietly as he inhaled the nicotine. He absolutely hated himself for picking up the habit of having a cigarette every time he wanted to rip off someone's head. He hated himself more for realizing how much of a turn off it was to some people… Mainly Mitchie at least he thought until she stole the cigarette from his hand when he pulled it away from his mouth.

"HEY!" Shane shouted before looking at her confused while she took a large drag of it before handing it back.

She coughed a little but rolled her eyes. "Never said I wasn't a smoker either. But God that tasted horrible." She said as the smoke escaped her mouth. Shane grinned before dropping it onto the concrete.

"You surprise me you know… Here I thought you were a goody two shoes. Clearly you aren't. Anything else you wanna share?" Shane smiled. Mitchie giggled and shook her head no.

"The taste of you cigarette taste like dead bird… Does that count as sharing?" Mitchie asked as she spotted a vending machine and set off for it.

Shane shrugged. "How would you know what dead bird taste like?"

"I'm from the south stupid. We tend to hunt you know. Besides… You have most likely never stumbled upon a decaying bird before… It smells so bad you won't go anywhere near the smell for weeks." Mitchie snorted before feeding the machine the required amount of money before pressing the button for a Diet Coke.

"Goddamn. That was disgusting." Mitchie whined as she opened the can. She took to large gulps before smiling. "Much better. I don't see how you smoke those."

"They are cheap and I don't taste them much… Besides Nate would be on my ass if he found out it was a expensive kind." Shane shrugged. "Could I have a sip… I'd get one myself but I'm not a heavy soda drinker…"

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Sure you aren't. But yet you're a heavy coffee drinker?" Mitchie asked holding the soda out to him. Shane nodded while he took a sip. He was confused.

Yesterday Mitchie was ready to mouth off at him. An hour ago she was ready to shoot him. Five minutes ago she stole his cigarette and took a drag before sharing her soda with him. How on earth did she open up that fast to him.

Maybe those two horny assholes that showed up opened her eyes a little?

"When did you enter the academy?" Mitchie asked as they circled the little courtyard before settling on a bench. Shane tensed up a little. "You don't have to tell me why I was just curious on when… I mean you're young still… Like party hard young…" Mitchie stammered trying not to sound like a idiot.

Shane laughed. "Twenty-five is considered party hard young now? And what about you. Miss. I'm from Atlanta and have a sister younger than me but I treat her like I'm mommy dearest. Wouldn't you be considered for the party hard age too?" Shane avoided her question.

"Twenty-five?" Mitchie said a little shocked she pegged him for being younger than that. Then she snorted. "My sister wouldn't be so normal unless I was the mommy dearest figure in her life now." She snapped.

"Whoa… Sorry… Touchy subject… didn't mean to piss you off… Anyways twenty. Three years of working my ass off got me here…" Shane shrugged.

"You were twenty three when you made it onto the team? What about Nate isn't he younger than you?"

"Yeah twenty-three and yes, Nate is younger than me by a year… But it took him four and a half… Actually I think you're ranked higher than he is…" Shane shrugged.

Mitchie sat there looking at him with amazement. "Tanner mentioned you moved here before Nate did… How… How did he find you?" She mumbled.

Shane sighed. "Caitlyn. She's knew Tanner from when they went to High school together… Cait was a senior when Tanner was a freshmen… They kinda balanced each other out for a little while… I was the overprotective brotherly figure to Tanner and had to go pick her up from Caitlyn's most the time…" Shane started.

"When I entered the academy Tanner became a little rebellious because I had started to 'ignore' her. She'd sneak out from Rosie's apartment above the shop and go to Caitlyn's." He murmured taking a breath. "One night Rosie had realized Tanner was missing and I had went out looking for her. I checked all the places but Caitlyn's where I thought she might be… When I checked Caitlyn's I found her curled up on the couch watching a movie with Caitlyn and Nate…" He said smiling sadly.

"Let's just say Nate beat the shit outta me when he realized who I was when I came after Tanner..." He said rolling his eyes and subconsciously rubbing his shoulder where Nate has dislocated it two years back. He glanced to Mitchie.

"What about you and your sister... did you two get separated from each other and find each other again?" Shane ask looking curiously.

Mitchie shook her head quickly before looking down. "We've grown up together all our lives... When...when... when ever we lost our parents the child services was going to place her in a foster home but I fought with them so I could stay with my sister. She's all I have left..." Mitchie mumbled and wiped her eyes. Shane looked alarmed when he realized Mitchie was starting to cry.

"Don't cry... I'm sorry."

* * *

**I feel like this chapter is a major fail... x.x I'm sorry**.

**Review and tell me if it was better or worse?**


	9. Chapter 9

**nhoa33: Thanks! :)**

**Lauren: Haha. actually its based of several different crime shows. But Shane is very much like Tony from NCIS and Peggy... Hmmm... I never thought about it but she's similar to Gibbs wow... Haha.**

**L is for Left: Thanks. :D**

**FunAwezom3Tilly: Haha Really? Cool... Funny I've never seen a episode of the actually Law and Order series but like a ton of Law and Order: SVU... **

**xWinniePoohx:Haha. Can't say I've ever had a hastagged review before you'res and no worries... I'm on twitter a little to much myself. XD**

**iceprincess272: Haha. I'll explain why Nate beat Shane up soon and thanks for your review. :)**

* * *

Mitchie blushed as she suddenly felt arms wrap around her and pull her close. "S-s-shane?" She stuttered out. Shane grinned at hearing her say his name. It was clear she wasn't use to this kind of physical contact in a while. He just shushed her and rocked her back and forth for a few minutes before pulling away from her. Mitchie sat there dazed for a few minutes before looking at Shane with a confused look.

"Sorry... I just remember when I was little and upset my mother would do that... I thought it might help you feel a bit better." Shane smiled shyly before turning away. Shane knew he shouldn't get to into Mitchie it was frowned upon a interoffice relationship but he suddenly couldn't help but be drawn to Mitchie. Glancing back over at Mitchie who's cheeks were still red from both crying and being pulled into a hug was smiling softly.

"Thank you." She murmured before getting up. "I think we should head back up... We've cleared our heads..." Mitchie said almost as if the last ten minutes never happened. That hurt Shane a lot more than he thought it would but he nodded and stood up before following her to the building. Walking past her he pretended he didn't see her glancing at him before pressing the button for the elevator. It was clear that she didn't want a relationship with him.

At least that's what he thought...

Mitchie honestly didn't mean to come off so cold to him. It was just well it had been a long time since a man had pulled her into a hug with out hurting her. The last time she could recall being hugged by a man she went to the hospital for stitches and a concussion. So Shane hugging her so gently startle her. She was afraid of him again. Not for the reasons she thought the first time. She was afraid of falling for the wrong guy. Again...

Watching Shane's reaction before he drew a blank face and pretended it hadn't happened was tough to watch. She had only known him the matter of maybe a day and a half and already she was getting attached to him. Riding up the elevator with him was going to be a long four minute journey up. She stuck close to the opposite wall from him and hoped he would ask her why.

Once the two had made it to their floor Shane immediately walked past Mitchie without looking back at her to see if she followed. Mitchie wondered if she made a mistake for letting him in so soon. Unsure on how to work she just headed down a floor where the Medical Examiner's floor was to talk to Caitlyn.

* * *

She wasn't prepared to walk into Nate and Caitlyn making out rather heatedly. Clearing her throat and catching there attention Mitchie would have laughed on how fast Nate seemed to move from Caitlyn to the other side of the room. Nate stared wide eyed at Mitchie while Caitlyn stood by the table with a dead Jane Doe laying next to her laughing. It was to funny to Caitlyn on how fast Nate acted. Mitchie let a smile slip out as she shook her head and muttered a never mind before going back upstairs and completely ignoring the attempted apologizes for walking in on the couple.

Caitlyn quickly shushed Nate by pulling him into another kiss. It was simple to Caitlyn. She knew Mitchie didn't care. Secretly Caitlyn glad Mitchie showed up but was unhappy that she didn't tell Nate to beat it so she could have a little alone time with her friend. Nate started to pull away from Caitlyn in lack of response but Caitlyn quickly pulled him back to her. Uncaring on who the next victim's eyes they burned with their heavy making out.

* * *

Shane sighed before hunting down Nate. He was pretty pissed off again. Now that Mitchie ignored him and Peggy asked him to hunt Nate down. Not finding him in the usual places he was Shane was getting frustrated and not caring on who and or what he ran into. Well he didn't care until he ran into Mitchie and sent her to the floor.

"Sorry..." He mumbled holding his hand out to help her up. Mitchie stared at it before getting up on her own.

"It's fine."

"Sorry..." He mumbled again. Mitchie only rolled her eyes before noting how tense he was. She cocked her head to the side as if she was waiting to get an answer on why he was so angry and tense. "I'm looking for Nate have you seen him?"

"Downstairs sucking faces with Cait..."

"The bitch." Shane muttered. "His ass is dead meat once I get to him..." Shane groaned as he thought of how he was going to force himself to go watch his brother and his girlfriend suck faces for five minutes.

"Who needs him?"

"Peggy was looking for him... She didn't say why though..."

"I'll go get him.. Save you from the torture of seeing faces being sucked..." She smiled weakly in hopes of calming him down a little.

"Thanks."

Mitchie nodded before turning around and heading back downstairs. "By the way... You owe me for getting him." Mitchie smiled over her shoulder as she bounced down the stairs.

* * *

**Okkkayyyy... So I exreamtly hated writing this chapter... The last chapter was like ten times better than this one... There was more talking in the last one this one well it just like failed... I seriously sat here for like three hours staring at a blank page getting mad at myself for not writing anything I was like smashing my head into my desk... So now I most likely have a bruise on my head but hey who cares I got an idea from it. :p**

**Thoughts?  
**

Thoughts?


	10. Chapter 10

**Laur Star: YAY! You have an account! :) Haha. I honestly didn't notice until I watched an episode of NCIS I was like Holy freaking crap! Peggy is just like him! :O  
**

**xWinniePoohx: Haha. Your review made me smile and feel a bit better about the last Chapter. :D  
**

**jhgfjhg: It's gonna happen in the next couple of Chapters. Promise. :)  
**

**MadelenIsabell: I know it was short... :/ I tried but just got like a major block... x.x But! I'm glad you love this story. ^.^  
**

**FunAwezom3Tilly: Haha. Glad you love it and :O I'm starting to get addicted to Law&Order Svu. :p  
**

**ImABelieber: _Okay... Before I actually reply to your review I gotta admit when I say your review I legit freaked out... I've yet to actually fave your stories yet... Or review come to think of it but I'm totally in love with your 'Is this all real' and 'Football Star Meets Theater Girl' Okay now to actually replying to you're review. XD_**

**ImABelieber:Figured I start out with your name again instead of confusing myself. XD anyways. It's cool. I usually read stories of my nook on the moblie site and it takes forever to login and find the story... And since the search was down for like the longest time it was a pain to go hunting for stories in the archive when everyone updates. X.X_  
_**

**sweetcinnamonxoxo: I'm glad you love it so far. :D  
**

**iceprincess272: Haha. I'm hoping you'll fully love this story by the end of this chapter. :) and I know... Last chapter was borderline craptastic. :/  
**

* * *

Nearly three weeks later as Mitchie was reading an open cold case file she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Shane's voice behind her.

"Do you wanna go grab some dinner?"

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"Dinner you know that thing you do in the evening?" Shane said rolling his eyes before sitting down in front of her and looking curiously at the file.

Mitchie gulped and closed the file. "I... I..."

"You don't have to... I mean I'm not asking you out on a date... I'd just prefer having someone to eat dinner with... Well other than Nate and Caitlyn... they just giggle and be mushy..." Shane rambled.

"If it will keep you from rambling anymore then yes." Mitchie snapped. "Sorry... I've just had a somewhat rough day..." She murmured before standing up. She was slowly starting to feel comfortable around him. But it still scared her on how quickly she let him in.

What was going to happen if she did let this thing go to far?

Would she end up broken?

She sighed. "It's cool... I'm use to it... I ramble a little to much." Shane murmured "And you don't have to if you don't want to... I mean I can eat alone..."

Mitchie put her hand over his mouth. "It's fine. somewhat rough day. You've seen me breakdown. A rough day consists of at least four of those kinda breakdowns..." Mitchie mumbled as she glanced down at her feet. Shane pulled her hand from his mouth and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry." He said before standing up and lacing his hands with Mitchie's. "If you ever need someone to talk to you can come to me." Shane said before squeezing her hand and letting go. "So wanna get some food?"

Mitchie smiled at him and nodded to him. "So where are we eating?" She smirked. Shane grinned before jumping up out of his seat while grabbing her hand and pulling her along. Mitchie normally would be against any physical contact with any men but Shane seemed to calm her down. He made her feel safer than the other men. She was hoping he could be the one for her but she still kept herself reserved and away from getting to close.

"This little diner by the park. It's got a nice homey feeling to it."

"Fun!"

Mitchie grinned and skipped next to him as his one step equaled two of hers. She giggled as he stared at her. She trusted him enough to be friends he should know she wasn't some shy woman who randomly kicked ass when she needed to. "Is there something wrong?"

"How the fuck do you skip in heels?"

Mitchie giggled and shrugged. "I dunno. I guess you get use to it?" she laughed.

Shane rolled his eyes before tugging hard on her hand and pulling her into a little diner.

The bar seats were old and the vinyl was faded and the booths that lined the along the wall had fresh flowers in a little vase. Mitchie smiled and nearly panicked. It was similar to the one she had been in a long time ago. Shane felt her tense up and gave her hand a squeeze. "Something wrong?" Shane whispered pulling her now into a hug. She shook her head no before pulling away from him and wiping an eye.

He pulled her to one of the booths and sat her down. Taking a seat across from her Shane nudged her leg with his. "What's wrong?" He murmured as he raised his hand to the man behind the bar. The man smiled and raised his hand to wave.

"Who don't you know in this town?" Mitchie muttered. "It's a long story... You know how I tend to freak out a lot when alone with a guy?" She asked and she glanced at him before looking down. She watched his shadow on the table nodded up and down before continuing. "Well... Let's just say my taste in men has been crappy ever since I lost my parents at eighteen..." She muttered looking down.

"Lost?"

"Dead."

"Oh... I'm sorry... Is that why you have such a tight leash on Catalina you don't wanna loose her either?" Shane asked hoping he wasn't making an stupid question that would upset her.

"Part of it... I also lost a younger and older brother..." She said softly as she stared out the window. "We were on our last family vacation with my older brother before he was going over seas to study in England... The diner we stopped at was on a hit list for burglary... But my dad had to go play cop and try to stop them." She started her story.

Shane watched her curiously as he waved away the waiter after he brought the drinks. "He didn't know they had guns. They opened fire on the diner. I had taken Catalina to the bathroom cause my mom had this buddy system thing for when we were on trips. I was the only one who wasn't eating cause I had gotten sick in the car and didn't want to end up puking whatever I ate if I had ate there." Mitchie stopped to take a drink.

"Cat had just gotten done doing her thing before the first shots were fired after that it was like a constant stream of bullets flying in the air as we crawled our way into the largest stall that had a out of order sign on it. We sat there and cried. Terrified of what might happen. After so long it was quiet and nothing was happening. They didn't even bother checking the bathrooms and we were safe we stayed in there until we heard police enter the building." Mitchie started to murmur as she recalled the story.

"Then... seeing them laying there... We broke down... I fell into a bad depression for about a year... Catalina reminded me this was the life style to have so I joined the academy at twenty..." She ended and took a long sip of her drink before wiping her eyes.

Shane sat there stuned. "I... I'm so sorry Mitch... did they catch them?" Mitchie shook her head no and let more tears fall. Shane mentally slapped him self in the forehead before moving from his side of the booth to her and pulled her into his arms where she brokedown again.

"Shhh..." He whispered as he stroked her hair. "I'm sorry I asked it was stupid of me." He muttered as he pressed his lips to her hair trying to calm her down. He felt Mitchie tense up as she felt the soft kiss in her hair but relaxed again in his arms.

Finally calming herself into just sniffling every now and then Mitchie pulled away from Shane and let a water laugh out as she glanced at his shirt. It was now ruined. "I'm sorry. I bet I look like a mess and I've ruined your shirt." She attempted to say with out her voice cracking.

Shane shooked his head before pulling her back into a hug. "I didn't mean to put you through that again. I'm so sorry." He sighed. "If I knew that story was your story I wouldn't have asked..." He murmured as he recalled the story she just told collaborated with a story that had been on the news at that time in their lives.

Mitchie pulled away for a second time. "Then there is the story of my bad taste in men." she muttered with a sad and angry smile.

"At twenty I decided I needed someone in my life other than my sister... So I went out... I found a nice guy... Or someone I thought was nice... We had dated off and on for about three months then he asked if I'd go into a serious relationship with him." Mitchie murmured as Shane tensed for a second.

"He was nice to me the first week or so then suddenly he was angry at me all the time and rude. He sometimes brought home another girl... We dealt with it for about a year until he broke up with me. I didn't dare break it off with him."

"Then there was another guy... He was such an asshole... I don't know what I ever saw in him... But I dated him for about six months. I refused to have sex before marriage and he flipped out... I ended up in the hospital for at least three days after that." She murmured as she felt Shane's arms bring her closer and could have sworn she heard him growl.

"Then... Then there was Steven. He was nice and treated me and Catalina like princesses. Well until he started coming home drunk at night at started to attempt rape on Catalina... I quickly ended and turned him over to the police..." Mitchie mumbled as she curled herself closer to Shane and rested her head on his shoulder.

Shane held her tightly and murmured soft Sorrys in her hair. Mitchie smiled before sitting back up and shaking her head.

"Don't be. It's nice to let someone in and what I've kept pent up inside out..." She smiled at him. "Now. are we eating here or just going to drink cold coffee and watered down sodas?" She asked as Shane smirked widely at her.

He signaled the waiter to come over again and they ordered food. While eating Shane would offer her bits of his dinner and in return she'd give him bits of hers. They nearly finished until Nate walked in and spotted the two.

"You guys are on a date?" He asked sitting down on the side that Shane was originally sitting on.

"N-"

"Yes." Mitchie cut Shane off and smiled at him and squeezed his hand before glancing at Nate she mouth the words confuse him to Shane and suddenly he understood her game.

"Yeah man... Why? Where is Cait?"

"Waiting at home... She made me go get food..." Nate shrugged before getting up he punched Shane in the shoulder lightly before going to the bar at the diner.

Mitchie smirked. "We should act like this never happened tomorrow." She whispered into his ear after she saw Nate watching them still. Shane laughed before going back to his dinner he held up a piece on his fork towards Mitchie's mouth.

Nate's eyes nearly popped out of his skull as he watched the two feed each other. He glanced at his phone to check the time and date. It was still twenty-eleven. But Nate shook his head before picking up the two bags of food off the counter he had paid for. "Thanks." He muttered to the poor waiter who Nate had glared at without realizing what he was doing.

Once Nate left Mitchie glanced out the window before bursting into a fit of giggles. "That. was. amazing." She said smiling at Shane who smiled back.

"It was... wasn't it?"

Mitchie nodded smiling and forgetting her breakdown finally.

* * *

**I know it took me foreverrrrr to update but I hope you understand that the past two months have been super hectic for me and I'm not finding a lot of time to write anymore... :/ Soooooo. I hope this makes up for some of it. It's nearly 2,000 words. Which I was excited to get past 1,000. :D**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Now REVIEW and make me a happy camper! :D  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okayyy... I understand if you will hate me for forever. I get it. I suck at updating... but I just couldn't write a decent chapter I liked... This is like the twenth time I've written Chapter eleven and I'm still not happy with it. :/ But I figured this is as good as it's gonna get so I hope you like it...**

**P a i g e. h:** I did! :)

**Laur star:** Haha. Gibbs is epic amazing. :)

**FunAwezom3Tilly:** I knowww I should update more often.. I feel horrible for taking foreverrr to update... I'ma try to update faster over the summer. :)

**Sweetcinnamonxoxo:** Thanks. :)

**XxStayStrongxX:** I'm glad you loved this chapter... Sorry it took forever with the updateee. :/

* * *

Mitchie sighed as she entered the locker rooms she rubbed the back of her neck hoping to sooth it as she walked to her locker. Completely unaware of Shane standing next to her untill he poked her side. "Hey!" She cried out looking at him she pouted before being pulled into a hug. "Morning." She mumbled.

Shane smirked and gave a quick squeeze. "Morning." He replied letting her go. "Peggy has a case for us..." He murmured as he opened the locker not far from Mitchie's.

"Hey... You okay?" He asked noticing how she kept rubbing her neck.

"Huh? Yeah... I think I just slept funny or pulled something trying to get the box of cereal down this morning..." She murmured.

"You aren't that short..."

"Cat's tall and like to make things a pain for me..."

Shane nodded before pulling out a bottle. "Tylenol?" He murmured holding it out to her. She took the bottle and checked it to make sure it was right. She did trust Shane just she was still going to be careful.

"Thanks..." she murmured handing the bottle back a few moments later. Following Shane out of the locker room and towards Peggy's office they ran into Nate.

"How was your date guys?" Nate asked curiously.

"What date?" Mitchie asked looking at him confused. Shane smirked and shook his head the girl could have been an actress. She was putting on a good act.

"The one I saw you guys on last night?"

"I didn't go out last night... I ate chinese and watched reruns of spongebob with Cat..."

"Spongebob really Mitchie?"

"Hey! I happen to like Spongebob thank you very much." She said sticking her tounge out at Shane.

"So wait... If you were at home then who was with Shane?"

"Huh?"

"I went to the bar dude... Then went to Rosies for some coffee..." Shane shook his head. Mitchie giggled quietly as they reached Peggy's office.

"Look I know I'm not that crazy. I saw you." Nate pointed at Shane then at Mitchie. "And you eating dinner being all coupley last night."

Peggy rolled her eyes. "I don't really care who was doing what with who last night we have a new case... Does the name Masen Leightion mean anything to you guys?" Peggy asked.

The three shook their heads before Shane opened his mouth. "Leightion? I think I booked a Daniel Leightion maybe four months ago... Are they realated?" He asked and Peggy nodded before he finished his sentence.

"Well. Turns out Daniel is the least of our problems now Masen is a suspect in the murder of Daniel and his girlfried. Both of them were in their early twentys the scene is actually right outside..." Peggy gave them details.

"Right outside? As in right in front of this building?" Mitchie asked looking alarmed surely she would have seen two dead people let alone a gazillion cops and a taped of area when she came in today wouldn't she?

"The other side of the street in that little park area..."

"Oh."

"Shane, Mitchie why don't you see if you can find Mister Leightion... Nate start processing the scene and help Cait move the bodies..." Peggy gave out orders.  
She handed Shane the file on Masen that they had. Making sure Mitchie was following him he walked out of the room and into the hallway. "Well it looks like we're in for a day." He muttered reading off the addresses in on the file. "Where do you wanna start? His appartment?" He asked handing the file over to Mitchie so she could look.

Mitchie shrugged. "I guess it's the best place to start." She sighed before handing the file back. She followed Shane down to the garage and to the large SUV. Giving him a smile and a thank you as he opened the passanger door Mitchie climbed inside. Feeling somewhat small in the car she looked around curiously. She wasn't use to something this fancy. All the other crime labs she worked at had smaller cars that only seemed to work half the time.

Smirking as he watched her face from the corner of his eye Shane pulled out of the parking spot and out of the garage. Following the directions to the Leightion apartment Shane made little small talk on the case asking small questions that would be easy to answer.

"There." Mitchie said pointing to a building. Nodding Shane parked looking at Mitchie as she scaled the building. "It says apartment D9... That's like the top floor." She mumured. Shane nodded but didn't say anything as he opened the door. Following Shane's lead she opened the door carefully and got out. Careful of the cars that started to wizzed by her. She made her way around the car and to Shane.

Wordlessly Shane started for the building being followed by Mitchie once reaching the building door they were stopped by a rather large man. "No visitors."

Shane and Mitchie both pulled their bagdes out. "Not visitors." Mitchie murmured. The man nodded before moving away from the door. A confused expression stayed on his face as the two walk past him. Mitchie stopped and looked at Shane. "Stairs?" She murmured looking at him. He nodded before going towards the stairwell. Mitchie would have picked the elevator but seeing how it was an old building and the man from outside seemed to be detemined to keep anyone out she decided going up the stairs would be much safer.

The four flights of stairs and a quick stop to pull their guns out they walked right to apartment D9

* * *

**Sooo... did you like it?**

**Tell me by reviewing. :)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sidenote: I saw things I needed to fix... Mostly just words... Like the random ? thing wasn't suppose to be there... I wasn't when I uploaded the chapter... o.O**_

**GASP! ANOTHER NEW UPDATE! WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!**

**haha. Yep another new update. I actually started this chapter right after I posted the last one but I got stuck then I got distracted then I was stuck again... THEN I passed out... :p Then I woke up with morning and got in trouble just to finish the chapter. :3  
**

**L is for Left: Ah. So someone has picked up on her trust issues. (: I'm glad someone did. :p**

**xWinniePoohx: Xp Thanks. :)**

**Laur Star: Dude. Ziva is like a super ninja... o.o**

**amber: Thanks. :)**

** xLoVe Is NeVeR uGlYx: Thank you for your review! :) It made me smile.**

**mo9526: Thanks (:**

**ImABelieber: Don't be sorryyy! :) And yess that made perfect sense. :p  
**

**Quick setting note. I'ma place them in large fictional city So if I say a name and it sounds silly deal with it. :p**

* * *

Holding guns drawn Shane knocked on the door. "ACPD! Masen Leightion open the door." Mitchie shouted at the door as she glanced at Shane who stared back. She couldn't help but notice a tiny bit of worry in his eyes as he glanced away from her and at the door.

"GO AWAY!" A female voice shouted from inside. Stunned that they heard a female voice they scooted closer to the door.

"Masen open up. We just wanna ask a few questions." Shane said reasoning.

"Please. Don't! NOOOOOOOOOO!" The woman screamed again. Shane almost immediately went to kick the door in but was pulled back.

"What are you doing?" He hissed at Mitchie.

"Keeping you from geting your head blown off." She snapped. "Masen... Please can you talk to us. You don't even have to let us in. We can stand out here and talk." Mitchie said in a softer tone trying to coax the man out.

Mitchie smirked when she heard the faint sound of the lock unlatching. "No guns." A man whispered as the door opened a little and a dirt covered face appeared from behind the door.

"Don't worry. We'll put them away." Mitchie smiled as she placed in back in its holster. "See." She whispered back she nudged Shane and gave him a glare. Shane sighed but put the gun also back in its place.

"Masen?"

"No... Avery... Masen can't come to the door..."

"Avery... Is Masen keeping you here? Who was the woman screaming?" Mitchie whispered looking curiously. She looked past the dirty and realized it was a young teenaged boy about fifteen.

The boy looked back inside before looking at the two. "A-a-are you really cops?" He whispered looking at them.

"Do you get a lot of fake cops?" Shane asked he wasn't thrilled that there was some kid messing with them at the moment.

The boy nodded yes.

Mitchie sighed before pulling out her badge. "I promise we are both real cops. We've come to help. If Masen's brother and his brothers girlfriend was killed earlier. We just wanna make sure that Masen isn't the one who did it and if he didn't then maybe he can help us figure out who." Mitchie said smiling.

The door suddenly swung open and there stood a shaggy haired young man in his early twentys in a pair of jeans. Mitchie and Shane both instinctavliy reached for their gun.

"Don't! You said you'd put them away" the boy cried out. Mitchie looked back and suddenly she realized the boy wasn't a boy at all but a teenaged girl with a boyish hair cut.

She suddenly glanced at Shane and then at the man in jeans then at the girl. She nodded at Shane who suddenly started to glare at Masen. "Masen Leightion?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"You brother Daniel and his girlfriend are dead..." Shane said not bothing to worry about Masen's feelings. Distracting Masen long enough for Mitchie to pull the girl from behind the door out.

The young girl skinny and nude shivered violently as she was exposed. Shane let a low growl emit from his throat before stepping closer to the door. Mitchie quickly pulled her jacket off and wrapped it around the girl and pulled her away from the door. Knowing Shane could handle himself and would take necessary action if he need to she pulled the young girl with her down the hall.

"Are you alright?" She asked quickly. The girl shook her head.

"Has he hurt you?"

"Yes."

"Has he raped you?"

"I think so?"

"You don't know?" Mitchie asked looking confused. She knew these question probably hurt for the girl to hear but she need to know if she was hurt or not.

"I think he did... I was asleep and he... he... he..." The girl suddenly started to cry. Mitchie pulled the girl into a tight hug.

"You're safe now." She whispered.

Mitchie looked up to see Shane still staring at Masen. Mitchie mouthed possible rape and nodded as she continued to sooth the teen.

Shane reached for the hand cuffs stuck on his pants before shouting "HEY!" He said before taking off into the apartment and the loud sound of things being thrown and pushed around before a loud thump was heard.

"Next time you try running it will be much worse." Shane panted as he wrestled with Masen to handcuff him.

Shane and Masen suddenly appeared in the hallway. "I'll call for a bus and another squad car... See if you can find something for the girl to wear." Shane said as he passed Mitchie. Nodding she loosened herself from the hug.

"Sweetie what is your name?"

"Avery Vanders..."

"Okay Avery... I know you probably don't want to go back into that apartment but are there any clothes in there?" Mitchie asked and the girl shook her head. "I know you probably don't wanna go back in but we need to get them okay? Do you know where they are?" Avery nodded again before leading Mitchie into the apartment.

The poor girl was trying her best not to cry as she looked around the apartment. "He...He... He wouldn't let me have my clothes and forced me to walk around like this." Avery whispered she shivered some more as she passed the couch she had been sleeping on.

"When...I woke up Masen was over top of me naked also... I was scared and kept quiet and pretended to stay asleep." Averyy cried a little before seeing her clothing. "There!" She said pointing still shaking. Mitchie seeing how high up they were put she sighed before reaching her hand up to get them. Standing on her tippy toes Mitchie almost couldn't reach them. Pulling them down she helped the girl pull her clothes on the best she could before guiding her back out the door. Leaving the door opened as the two waited for the other police men to show up.

Just as they men showed up several shots were heard firing from down stairs. Mitchie stood frozen in fear of the shots as she relived her parents death all over again. Hearing tactic moves being shouted from the police officer closest to her, radio thats when she heard an officer down being called. Panicking. Mitchie pulled Avery down to the floor the two sat frozen in fear clinging to each other.

Tears made their way to Mitchie's eyes and she tried desperately to not think of the worse. Once the gun fire cease Mitchie stays on the floor waiting for the okay to move. Seeing the other officer sitting on the floor give her the all clear Mitchie helped Avery up and out of the building. Staring at the gun shell covered block now Mitchie and Avery stood at the door way of the building as they looked around at the bodies of officers and hit men. Not seeing Shane standing with the rest of the men still alive Mitchie fears the worst. Pulling Avery along she quickly made it over to the men.

"Where is Shane." She demanded. The officers looked at her funny as she glared up at them. Being slightly teased she grabbed one by the collar and pulled him down. "Listen. I am this close to loosing my mind. Where is Shane?" She asked letting go of the man and pushing him back into his place.

"Uh... Over there. But Torres... Wait!" They shouted but didn't get to finish.

Rounding the corner where the ambulance had stationed its self after arriving at the end of the gun fight. Mitchie gasped as she saw Shane. He was standing at the side of the vehicle wincing as one of the paramedics checked him.

"Mitchie..." He murmured as she pulled Avery along with her.

"Are you alright?" Mitchie whispered looking at Shane in a way that he could only see as fear and concern. Shane nodded with a smile before opening his free arm up. Mitchie quietly let go of Avery and wrapped her arms around Shane.

Shane let out a grunt before letting out a sigh. "I got shot in the arm... Luckily it's just a little flesh wound." He murmured out before letting Mitchie go. "Masen managed to get away though... Except I don't know how far he's gonna get with hand cuffs..."

Mitchie smiled before turning back to Avery. "Come on. I'll get you to the station so you can talk with our M.E." Mitchie said with a smile. Avery smiled back before following Mitchie to one of the other squad cars. One of which had just showed up.

"MITCHIE!" Someone shouted before pretty much tackling her and knocking the breath out of her. She could only see a massive blob of curls and the top of Nate's head who was smirking.

"Cait... Can't breath... being strangled..." Mitchie weezed out before smiling at Caitlyn who had let go of her quickly. "Oh.. Cait... Can you look at this young lady for me?" Mitchie asked. "No not here!" Mitchie squeaked as Caitlyn came closer to the girl.

"Mitch. She's not dead... what more do you want me to do?"

Mitchie glared hard at Caitlyn. "You of all people should figure why I'm dragging the poor girl all around and why she's shaking like a leaf." Mitchie snapped before apologizing. "Sorry... nerves are still high... Anyways back at the precinct. Can you take a look at her?" Mitchie asked and got a nod in reply. "Thanks."

Nate shook his head before coming closer. "Caity." He called softly. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her temple. "I'll be back after I get them back to the station." He murmured. Caitlyn nodded before smiling widely as she headed towards the bodies.

"She's gonna be the death of me."

"I should call her back then." Shane's voice muttered as he came up from behind Mitchie and Avery. "Sorry girls." He murmured.

Nate glared at Shane but gave his brother a bro-hug. "Glad to see your not dead... At least yet." Nate replied.

* * *

**Review peopleee/recommend for people to read... This is my highest reviewed story with only 3,533 hits.**

**It mean the world to me if you did. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**PRETTY PLEASE READ THE IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END! :D**

**Anywaysss... This chapter is alright... It's kinda crappy towards then end but ohwell... :/**

**XxStayStrongxX: :) Updated! YAY!  
**

**Laur Star: Haha. Dinozzo and Ziva should just like get together already he was jealous of her most recent boyfriend... :p I love there chemistry. Xp and yush Ziva is THE ninja.  
**

**amber: Thanks. :D  
**

**FunAwezom3Tilly: Your review made me smile. :D  
**

**MadelenIsabell: :D Your review also made me smile and brotherly action will be happening a bit more soon. :D  
**

**ImABelieber:I spazed at your review. :p I'm glad you love this story. :D  
**

**L is for Left: :p It's not reviews I'm worried about. It's views... :p My highest viewed story has over 40,000 hits on it and like at least 100 reviews now... If I tally it correctly cause I screwed up and had to reupload it. :p**

* * *

Avery looked blankly out the window of the sky scraper. Sighing as she turned back to the two officers sitting in the corner of the room. She took several more deep breaths before sitting down. "Rachel is dead?" She whispered. Mitchie nodded and looked down. "I was hoping she'd turn her life around before she ended up dead... Guess that's not gonna happen huh?" Avery muttered to herself.

"Turn herself around?" Shane asked looking curiously. He and Mitchie leaned closer to Avery as she nodded.

"Rachel was a drug user... She'd come home hammered and would have these crazy visions of things... She once said she saw like her ex... except like her he was a drug abuser too..." Avery explained. "I really thought she'd get clean this time... She was almost there too..." she added.

Mitchie looked at her curiously. "This time? Avery who is Rachel to you?" she asked.

Avery looked down with a sad smile. "My sister... She's my only sister... My parents stopped talking to her once they found out she did drugs... They took her out of the will and everything... They cut off all contact with her." She paused for a second.

"She was clean for a while then she said something or did something and my parents got even more angry and forbid any contact with her to my brothers and me... But I couldn't take it anymore and had to get out... They constantly fought and were always preaching about all the bad things and how we needed to stay inside..." Avery shook her head. "They should have known it was all their preaching that sent Rachel into doing the drugs and stuff..." She murmured.

Mitchie got up and moved around the table. "Your parents... Is there anyway we can contact them?" she asked

Avery sighed but nodded again. "Yeah... Here." She said taking one of the papers off the table and writing down a number. "They should answer... they will probably tell you that they aren't going to bail Rachel out but tell'em that I'm here and they will be here in a matter of minutes..."She shrugged.

Mitchie nodded before getting up but Avery's hand clamped down on Mitchie's arm. "Please..." She whispered suddenly as tears welded up. Mitchie nodded before handing the paper to Shane.

"Avery... What can you tell me about Masen or his brother?" Mitchie asked as she sat back down. "Anything that you tell us might help the case." She said softly as she rubbed Avery's back.

"He likes to paint... He's make me model for him... There has got to be at least a dozen or so portraits he's done of me..." She stuttered out. "I... uh... He... he... he ha-had mul-multiple women i-i-in the apartment at all t-times..."She whimpered. Mitchie stared curiously at Avery wondering how the girl went from being so easy to talk to to stuttering so bad she couldn't speak. She hadn't stuttered that bad back at the apartments.

Feeling a little suspicious. Mitchie didn't speak a word but stood up. "I'll be right back. I had promised Caitlyn I'd come down once she got the results in and she just text me telling me she has them in. If you like I can get one of the female officers to sit with you til Shane comes back." Mitchie smiled. Seeing Avery nod yes Mitchie moved towards the door. "I'll be back soon. Hey May." Mitchie waved on of the officers over. "Could you watch her while I go downstairs..." Mitchie asked. Shr grabbed May's arm really quick before the other officer went into the room. "Keep a good eye on her something is up... I can tell." Mitchie murmured quietly. The officer nodded before going inside and greeting Avery.

* * *

Mitchie sighed before heading down the stairs to the Autopsy room. "Hey... I was just going to text you..." Caitlyn said.

"Anyways Test are back."

"And?"

"She wasn't raped. Hell she hasn't even had sex yet..." Caitlyn shook her head. "She doesn't have any tearing from foreign objects nor is her hymen torn... I mean unless Masen is small down there and is like physically incapable to you know... Then she's lying." Caitlyn rambled on.

Mitchie rolled her eyes before putting her hand over her friend's mouth. "I get it. But I'm not one of the dead bodies down here you can ramble to... something fishy is going on... She didn't stutter when I pulled her out of the apartment and she didn't stutter the whole time with Shane in the room either... Once he left she was stuttering on everything..." Mitchie mused.

Caitlyn cocked her head to the side. "Do you think she's telling the truth?"

"May told me I'd find you down here... That number she gave us... It belongs to a family in Iowa... Look I know she said her parents would come quick but I asked if they had a Rachel or a Avery and the woman on the phone said no repeatively."

"She started stuttering the second you left the room."

"And she hasn't ever had sex... Unless Masen is super small..."

Mitchie glared at Caitlyn. "Oh like I'd be thinking about his when I have Nate."

Shane and Mitchie both glared that time. "I really didn't need to hear that Cait."

"Yeah... considering I don't wanna know whats going on in my little brother's sex life I'd prefer you not broadcast it to me..." Shane muttered and agreed with Mitchie.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You went straight to Masen's apartment. He was there and so was that girl... She claimed to be raped and he tried to take off. Then once getting him outside a random gang war started out of no where leaving you hurt and Masen on the run?"

"And now we have reason to believe Avery is lying to us..."

Peggy sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Of course. Just what we need." She muttered. "Don't let her out of sight have someone tail her for a little while and see where she goes." Peggy ordered.

* * *

**Blech the last part was kinda just blech. I got a slight writers block...**

**Anyways the IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE I Made you read or scroll all the way down here to read. :D**

**I have found out in the last maybe couple of hours that I've been nominated for a Indie Award. But I never promoted to be nominated so who ever nominated me at least 14 times thanks. :D **

**Sooo If you guys get a chance vote for meh? Pretty please. I mean I don't care if I win or not. It's just cool I was nominated. :D**

**OOOH! And Review! Reviews are fun. especially when I have more to reply to cause I try to reply to each and every one. :)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**ANOTHER IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! :D Side note: It's mostly me rambling you just really have to read the first paragraph AND the link. :)  
**

**Laur Star: **like a b? XD anyways Ziva and Dinozzo = perfect couple ever... I nearly thought Gibbs would fire him for dating EJ... Who by the way was to me bitchy... -.-**  
**

**ImABelieber: **:D And I nominated you once or twice. :p But good luckkk! :D and thanks so muchhhh. :)**  
**

**p a i g e . h: **Thanks. :) And hope you like this next update. :)**  
**

** FunAwezom3Tilly: **Hahaha. You'll find out soon enough. (: I promise.**  
**

**L is for Left: **Yes yes. It was under 4,000 views until maybe nine hours ago... but even so it's still a bit of a low number. But hey I'll take what I get. :p andand Maybeee ;D Mitchie's trust issues/reasons why she's not a fan of men could be found during their dinner/secret date like a couple chapters back... I mentioned bit of it... I'll add more to it this chapter. :D**  
**

**xWinniePoohx: **Gah woopsie. There was suppose to be a whole part where Shane showed up instead of just popped up outta no where. :p

**Remember there is a note at the bottom you might wanna readdddd :)**

* * *

"Why on earth did we end up tailing her?" Shane muttered as they passed the bus station and followed Avery. They had changed into some different clothes and Shane had put on a beanie to cover his head. Mitchie had just pulled her hair back and Shane told her that she looked different and he couldn't believe it.

Following Avery was easy but keeping them out of her sight was hard... They'd have to walk along maybe a couple dozen people back and every now and then she'd glance back if they got to close. Finally she turned and stared dead on at them and Mitchie panicked and quickly pulled Shane so he was in front of her.

"Hey! Wha-mmmhgmmgm!" Shane was cut off cause she quickly had acted on how bad this situation could go down and kissed him. It took a lot of courage for her to not freak out when he suddenly kissed back. She was surprised on how well of a kisser he was but then realized she had only been with her bad taste of men and they were the only people to ever really kiss her. She sighed into the kiss and pressed herself closer to Shane completely unaware of the fact Avery had moved on and decided it was nothing more that a dating couple probably going to get dinner.

"That... was different." Shane murmured as he pulled away from Mitchie who was still leaning against him. Her eyes popped open the second she heard his voice.

"Sorry I panicked and didn't know what to do so I mmmhmpmmhmm" Mitchie never finished cause of Shane pressing his lips against hers.

"It's fine I promise. It was a good different... Shit we've lost her." Shane muttered as he left his arm around Mitchie as they continued to walk. Mitchie sighed before closing her eyes this is what it felt like to be in the arms of a man who cares for you she thought.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Sorry what?" She said meekly looking back up at him. He smirked before pressing his lips to her head.

"Nothing."

Mitchie stood on her toes to look around hoping to spot Avery after a few minutes she realized what Shane had said. "Do you see her?" She whispered. She felt like an idiot for loosing their suspect.

"Yeah. She's about a thirty to forty feet ahead of us and I can see Nate and Peggs coming up anyways... they are taking the rest of the babysitting duties. So we can catch up on sleep and stuff." Shane murmured as his arm never left her shoulder. Walking until the met up with Peggy and Nate they walked with them for a few minutes talking.

Mitchie giggled at Nate's reaction when he noticed that Shane's arm stayed over her shoulder. "It was a date!" Nate exclaimed before glaring at Shane.

"What was a date?" Mitchie asked looking up at Shane who looked back down at her and shrugged.

"I dunno."

"Me either." Mitchie shrugged but didn't let Shane's arm move. She felt safe in his arms. Like she belonged in them. Shivering a little she pulled her jacket closer together.

Peggy glanced at them with a smile before carrying on following the teen girl. "Go." She said softly to the couple. Nodding quickly and quietly they ducked into a little restaurant so in case Avery had still be watching they weren't suspected of being cops.

"Hello, table for two?" a thick russian accented girl asked. Shane looked at Mitchie who shrugged but nodded.

"Sure." Shane shrugged before following the girl who smiled widely at them and placed them in the back of the room where nearly no one was seated except for an old man who seemed to be taking for ever to eat his soup and a married middle-aged couple who looked as if this was their first date all over again.

Sitting down as Shane pulled the chair out for her the hostess smiled. "You make cute couple." She said with a smile before placing the menus down in front of them. Looking curiously at the menu they glanced at each other with a smile before looking back down at the menus. Mitchie almost felt as if she was a shy teenaged girl instead of a almost thirty year old cop. Surely Shane felt the same way except hopefully not as a teenaged girl.

Giving them a smile a waiter stopped in front of the table. "Hello. My name is Derek what can I get you to drink?" He said with another smile.

"What do you have..."

"Well depends. Alcoholic or not."

"Both." Mitchie asked glancing at Shane before smiling back at the waiter.

"We have soft drinks such as coke products, ice tea,hot coffee, orange juice and lemonade. As for alcoholic drink's there is a menu right there. So feel free to flip through it really quick." Derek said before glancing around the room.

"Uhh... Just lemonade please..." Mitchie asked.

"Hmm... do you server a Shirley Temple around here?"

"Yes sir."

"Then I'll take one of those then." Shane said with a grin. The waiter smiled then walked away as he mentioned he'll be right back with their drinks.

"You know what a Shirley Temple is?" Mitchie said with a little bit of shock in her voice.

Shane nodded with a smirk. "And you thought I didn't? I practically grew up drinking those."

Mitchie looked away shyly. "It's just... I never really pegged you for the kinda guy to drink something so fruity... I figured you'd go for rum and coke..." she said sheepishly. Shane laughed before reaching across the table and pulled at her hand. She gasped before letting her nerves calm down. "What are we Shane?" She whispered.

Shane just shrugged before letting go of her hand and placing it back in his lap as the waiter put their drinks down. "So. Who's ready to order?"

"Ladies first." Shane murmured slightly lost in thought.

"I'd burger with no mustard and I guess a side of fries?" Mitchie smiled up at their waiter before taking a sip of her drink and handing her menu to Derek. She then nudged Shane with her foot under the table and smiled at him before nodding up at Derek.

"Oh... uhh... I guess a burger as well..." Shane said with a smile at Mitchie before shrugging off the questions.

"Fries?"

"Sure." Shane nodded.

"Alright you food should be here shortly." Derek said smiling again.

* * *

Giggling as they left the restaurant Mitchie clung to Shane's arm. She wanted to pass off the sudden hold she had on him as a she found their dinner fun and didn't really want it to end and not her she's terrified that she's going to get hurt on the way home. Her insecurities must have shown because suddenly Shane's arm was back around her and pulled her close to him. "You okay?" He murmured. She started to shake her head yes but quickly decided that Shane had to know why she was so fearful of men or just being alone.

"I... don't know..." She whispered before looking at their feet. " I just... don't like staying alone at night. It's scary." Mitchie mumbled. Shane understood that Mitchie's confession had to do with her taste in men cause she squirmed a little when he had gave her shoulder a soft squeeze. "And Cat just doesn't understand I can't be alone cause either I'll do something stupid or something stupid is going to happen to me..."

Feeling a sudden tug on her arm Mitchie nearly withdrew herself from Shane until she realized that he was pulling her into a building. "Don't worry." He whispered as he pushed her in front of him and guided her to the stairs. She smiled as she recognized them. "You know... you told me to fuck off right here... The first thing that popped into my head after that was I just got told of by possibly the hottest woman I've ever met." He murmured in her ear as they passed the stair where he head first been told off at.

Mitchie smiled slightly before realizing where they were going. "Shane. I... I can't." she whispered as her mind suddenly started over think the current situation. He looked at her confused but continues to guide her to his apartment.

"You can't what?"

Mitchie looked suddenly fearful as she was pushed past and Shane unlocked the door. "Nate's out... I bet at Caitlyn's again." Shane murmured to himself before picking up the several envelopes on the floor. "And Mrs. Martinez is getting my mail again... Weird." He also murmured. "You gonna come in?" Shane asked glancing back at Mitchie. She squeaked before stepping into the doorway. Shane rolled his eyes before pulling her to him and shutting the door. "I promise I'm not like those guys. I just want you safe." Shane murmured as he kissed her forehead.

"What are we Shane?"

"Tell me what your past with guys? and I'll let you know."

Mitchie sighed but shivered for a second again before glancing around the apartment. For a men's apartment it was strangely clean. "Nate hate's messes." Shane shrugged as if he read her thoughts when really her face was just that easy to read. "Your past with men?" He asked again before leading them into the living room. Shane had already taken his jacket off and tossed it across the room to a chair. He stared at Mitchie for a few seconds before glancing at her jacket then back up at her face.

As if getting the message Mitchie pulled her jacket off as well and handed it to Shane who threw it over to his jacket. "Sorry..." He murmured as it slid and fell to the floor. Mitchie shook her head and sighed but didn't say anything else as she sat down. She waited on Shane to sit down as well before starting.

"All the guys I seem to date usually end up being abusive or try to rape me... I've been in several situations where they have nearly have been able to do so and it scares me. Like I told you the other night I've been to the hospital for three days because of some broken ribs and a concussion. Then I frequented one hospital so much that they greeted me by name."Mitchie started.

"Even before I lost my parents I had crappy taste in men. I always was with the guy who seemed to be high or drunk all the time. I don't know why I just was." She whispered. "My life nearly revolved around which guy would be even worse for me. Cause I've always told myself I'm not pretty enough for the smart and goo-"Mitchie was cut off by Shane pulling her into a rough kiss. He pulled her close to him and let her have all his pent up feelings from the past couple weeks out in the kiss.

"Don't... ever... say... your not pretty enough." Shane panted out before leaning them back against the couch. Mitchie squirmed before settling down into his side.

She smiled slightly as she listened to what he said to her. "I can't help it... I see another girl walking down the street with legs that go on for miles and skinny waists and blond head everywhere. Then I think of me... Slightly chubby, short and this dark mess of hair." She whispered. "It sucks because I was beaten down so hard when I was with some of the guys I've been with. It scares me to be in a relationship again." She whispered."

"You know... I'd much rather date a girl who could eat a burger and fries or anything for a matter of fact and not care if it's got to many carbs and stuff. Women who eat like a bird are slightly annoying in my eyes. And sweetie your legs run much longer then anyone else's legs I've ever seen. Believe me I think every single guy at the lab would agree. That's all they talk about when you pass by. It's either your legs or ass they talk about sometimes both. And don't go dissing the black hair." Shane said shaking his head slightly.

Mitchie smiled at him. "Are you saying you like me?"

"I'm saying I wanna be with you." Shane whispered softly to her. Mitchie sat shocked before throwing her arms around him. "I want you safe and I can't stand to think of any other guy hurting you it sometimes scares me to think on how quickly I've fallen for you." Shane continued to whisper. "It scares me even more knowing I might get rejected."

Mitchie let and internal squeal out and pulled herself closer to Shane. "As long as you promise to be there for me." She whispered glancing up at him. She smiled when he nodded and mouth forever to her. She the nodded back. "Well consider your going to have to fight off the several dozen boys who seem to have caught interest with me now. Well at least now you have a reason to be all cuddle and mushy with me." Mitchie rambled. Shane smirked and just simply kissed her and quieted her.

"Your staying here tonight."

"Shane."

"Just for tonight It's late and like you said you don't like being alone and I can't think of leaving you alone if you are terrified of your own apartment." Shane murmured.

Sighing Mitchie accepted the fact she wasn't going home tonight. "Give me a second to go grab you some more comfortable clothes." Shane smiled as he pulled away from Mitchie. "Your welcomed to put a movie on or watch tv. Remotes on the coffee table." Shane added as he got up and disappeared into his room.

Looking around Mitchie got up and walked around the apartment she glanced at a picture of three young boys. She smiled as she could tell it was Nate and Shane but didn't recognize the other boy who was older that the two of them. Picking up the picture fame she looked at it for a few more seconds before putting it down she caught sight of a newspaper clipping that laid not to far from it. Picking it up she read about a young man who had been over seas. "That's our brother Jason... Real big air head until it comes to protecting his family and country." Shane said softly as he stood behind Mitchie. Gasping as she hear Shane's voice she turned around to find herself face to face with him.

"Military?" She whispered.

"Marines. He's on his fourth tour right now. I think you'd like him... and he'd like you." Shane smiled before holding up some old clothes. "They might be a bit big but I'm pretty sure it's the smallest thing I've got." Shane said sheepishly.

"Well uhh Semper fi." She smiled before taking the clothes. "Bathroom?" She asked Shane guided her to the bathroom. "The door doesn't lock it never did... and Me and Nate never really cared to get it fixed cause no one usually visits beside Cait and Tanner..."

* * *

**Okayy now that you've gotten through that chapter or just scrolled down. :P The Indie Awards finally got their voting fixed and it's up and running. I'm up for sixteen different categories and I'm up against some of my favorite stories... Gah it's gonna be hard. But I'm just gonna chill and not be all crazy VOTEFORMEEEEEEEE! But I was contacted by the Indie awards and asked if I could post the link to their voting so I am.**

(ht)(tp)(:/)(/) (bit)(.) (ly) /mHcVmX

**I'm sorry for all the spaces and underscores. :X but I guess it's the only way to keep it from getting us in trouble... Or if you have a twitter you could always follow them it's IndieCRAwards at twitter. They have the link for voting like every other tweet. :p**

**I also was informed cause I follow all three of the epic people who run the awards that apparently I'm whooping everyone in the awards... Xp I told her I'm not letting my hopes get up to high cause it's be silly and I'd get overly competitive and mean and ectect... yeah...  
**

**AND MY VIEWS ARE DOWN AGAIN! I only got about 89 view on the last chapter... :O then again I did just update only five days ago. :P**

**XD I'm excited so I ramble. Sorry. ^^; **

**I hope you votes for me but it's cool if you don't I mean hey it's only my first time... I don't expect to win or anything. I'm happy with the nominations. (:**

**Rambing again ^^;**

**Review before I ramble any more and you guys get fed up with my rambles... XD  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is pretty much a filler chapter... again... cause I don't see it exciting everyone like the last chapter did... x.x Damn writers block for getting in the way. :/  
**

**ImABelieber: **Haha I'm glad you liked it and yes they kissed! :D I was excited to write that in there... Originally they weren't gonna kiss for another chapter or two but I was like oh what the heck I'll throw it in there and it worked to my advantage cause that's how I got the rest of the chapter finished. :DDD**  
**

**XxStayStrongxX:** and words can not explain how much I love you guys for reviewing. :)**  
**

**FunAwezom3Tilly:** Sorry about the like two week wait. :x I kinda hope it was worth it?**  
**

**p a i g e . h: **Updated. :p Glad you loved it. :)**  
**

**L is for Left: **Haha. I decided to give up on worrying about views. As long as you guys still like reading it and reviewing I'll be fine. And your just slightly over analyzing the ending. :p**  
**

**Lauren: **Haha. Oh okay I was like uhh B? o.O but yeah... The writes better set them up sometime soon... :p I mean look at Bones Booth and Bones (whoa... confusing when I first wrote that. XD) finally got together... I think... O.o

**The reviews you guys have left for the past like three chapters have made me smile when I've had a crappy day and have motivated me to write. :D Keep them coming.**

* * *

Waking up to the smell of bacon sizzling Mitchie sat up from the large bed. Wide eyed and terrified to think what would happen if she got up Mitchie quietly pulled the blanket up to her neck and sat there unsure whether to move or not.

Finally hearing a grunt of pain from the hall Mitchie flew out of the bed and across the room. Ducking down against it she held her breath as Shane entered the room looking at her curiously as he held a plate of food.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh... sorry... I... kinda forgot I spent the night here... and thought I was somewhere else..."Mitchie squeaked as she slowly made her way back to the bed.

"Well I was just wondering..." Shane murmured as he pulled out a clean shirt from his dresser. "I uh... cooked bacon and some waffles..." He murmured as he pulled his shirt over his head. Groaning as his arm flexed

Shane pulled the clean shirt over his head and down before inspecting his arm. "Damn. I keep forgetting about that..." He murmured as he glanced back at Mitchie with a smile.

Mitchie stood unsure what to do before staring at her feet. "Come eat. Yeash. You're acting like I'm gonna threaten to hurt you..." Shane sighed before taking a seat on his bed. Hearing a squeak and the mattress sink he looked up and smiled at Mitchie.

She smiled back unsure what to do. Shane leaned in just a little and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Nothing bad is gonna happen relax." He murmured wrapping a arm around Mitchie.

Shivering Mitchie nods before snapping a piece of bacon off. "Sorry... I just... uhh..."

"Don't explain just eat and enjoy the day off." Shane shook his head before leaning back against his headboard.

"Shane..."Mitchie murmured looking at him before looking at her bacon then back at him. "I'm just curious... since we are well.. a couple?" She started. "How many girls... how many girls have you been with before me?"

Shane choked on his own piece of bacon at looked at her. "As in..."

"Intimate or not... I just kinda wanna know."

"That shouldn't matter to you. As long as I care for you in shouldn't matter."

"Is that your own special way of saying a lot?"

"No. I'm just telling it shouldn't matter."

"I know it doesn't but I just wanna know..."

"Why so you can compare yourself?"

"No."

Shane smirked as Mitchie blushed and looked away. He sighed before pulling her face to face him and smiled softly. "Counting you I've only been with four girls in my entire life... and only has one ever spent the night at my apartment." Shane smiled at her.

Mitchie eyes widened before smiling slightly. "I've only spent the night?"

"Mmmhm... the last girl I dated before you was when I was still in high school... And I've been to busy with working to bother til now..." He murmured pulling her into his lap. She smiled up at him before letting her arms wrap around his torso.

"You've made me a happy camper this morning."

"Thanks I think?"

Mitchie giggled before leaving two soft kisses on his cheek.

* * *

Following the young woman across town Shane sighed he didn't like thinking about how the men before him treated Mitchie. He watched as Mitchie led them around town she was fairly excited to have the day off for once. Not really having time to view the city other than when they were called out to a crime scene. She had insisted on him showing her the city.

After a quick stop to Rosie's and Tanner shouting how she totally called their relationship happening before giving Mitchie a to-go cup of hot chocolate and Shane's coffee. The two set off again this time for the river. "Tell me something I don't know about you..." Shane murmured before taking a sip of coffee.

"My favorite color is ironically gray." Mitchie shrugged but smiled as Shane snorted. "Bad I know but you've got such a weird last name..."

"Yeah... I know... I was always teased about that."

"What about you... Tell me something I don't know about you."

"Classic high school nerd."

"Seriously? Glasses and everything?"

"Yeah... I have them somewhere around here..."

Mitchie giggled before thinking about something. "I still sometime play the floor is lava game."She smiled as she went to take a sip of her warm beverage.

Shane shook his head as he interlaced their fingers. "You my friend are my soulmate. Nate get's pissed when I do that. The only other person who'd play is Jase but he's on tour for the moment..." Shane smiled before sighing.

Mitchie smile faltered hearing Shane call her his soulmate but didn't say anything. "Right... What I meant was beside Jason... You might be the only other person to play that game." Shane rambled. Mitchie let giggles escape her as she watched Shane babble. "You little." Shane shouted before laughing. He realized he babbled like an idiot because he thought she'd protest against being called his soulmate.

Mitchie flinched hearing Shane yell but giggled again when he laughed.

"Welcome to the river district." Shane murmured throwing out his now empty coffee cup. He smiled as Mitchie's eyes widened before a huge smile took over her face.

"It's so beautiful down here." She murmured as she squeezed Shane's hand. "How on earth could I have not seen this place when I first moved here?" Mitchie asked herself. Shane shrugged.

"I dunno."

Mitchie stuck her tounge out at him.

"I'll bite that off."

"Ew." Mitchie giggled. Shane just strugged again before pulling her towards the shops. Smirking as he pulled her into a little candy shop he smiled at the young woman behind the counter.

"Shane! Where's Nate? Ooh. Who's this?" the woman asked from behind the counter. Shane shrugged.

"Working I guess or still with Caity. This is Mitchie, my girlfriend." Shane said with a little pride saying girlfriend. Mitchie only blushed before looking down. The young woman laughed before coming around the counter and gave Shane a quick hug. She glanced at Mitchie before pulling her into a hug also.

"Nice to meet my Brother-in-law's newest girlfriend. He's been alone for far to long." the woman laughed. Mitchie's eyes widened hearing the woman call Shane her brother-in-law.

"Right... This is Danielle, Jase's wife..." Shane said rubbing his neck sheepishly. "I kinda forgot to mention that to you yesterday didn't I?" He murmured

"It's Dani actually. Danielle makes me think of my grandma scolding me for doing something bad..."

Mitchie smiled confused but nodded. "Uh..."

Shane sighed before pulling Mitchie back over to him. "I'm showing her around the city today... We some how got the day off together..." He explained as Danielle went back behind the counter.

"Ah. Pit stop for my famous taffy?" Dani teased. Shane nodded with a smile. "Good. Cause I'm overloaded with it." Dani laughed. "Oh I talked to Jase the other night... He said he misses you guys... I think he'll manage to be home for christmas..." Dani smiled widely as she talked about her husband.

"Good good. Next time you talk to him tell'em we miss him too. Caitlyn keeps complaining she doesn't have her video game buddy anymore. It's amusing to watch her attempt to teach Nate to play call of duty or anything for that matter." Shane smirked.

Mitchie stood quietly still confused but with a smile still plastered on her face. She felt awkward meeting Shane's sister-in-law and then being ignored as they talked about Shane's brother.

"Mitchie?" Shane murmured reaching for her hand again. "Hey... Earth to Mitch." He said.

"Huh?"

"You zoned out... come on." Shane shook his head.

"Sorry." Mitchie mumbled. She glanced back at the candy shop. "It's such a pretty building." She mumbled before Shane gave a quick later to his sister-in-law.

"You said bye!" Mitchie said as she flailed her hand in between the building they left and Shane.

Shane rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No. I said later. Which mean's I'll be back." Shane said smirking again as he held a box of taffy in on hand and Mitchie's hand in the other. "There is a different with saying good bye and later." He murmured.

"Whatever." Mitchie said sticking her tounge out at him.

"What did I say when you stuck you tounge out last" Shane teased.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. Feeling so much better being with Shane than alone at home Mitchie looked at each shop. Seeing one store caught her interest. Staring into the window of the shop she smiled seeing the puppies playing around the pen.

Shane looked curiously at her as she stopped infront of the pet store. But smiling as she knelt down to play with the puppy that noticed her but moving her fingers around the glass. Giggling Mitchie continued to play with the puppy.

"Oh. This one is such a cutey." She giggled before standing back up. Shane glanced at the man in the shop stare at them.

"Come on. Lets see if we can play with them inside?" He murmured as he felt the wind pick up. He knew a storm was to hit in a couple minutes due to the cloud cover. Mitchie shook her head before Shane sighed.

"Rephrase that. We are going in there before we end up sick because of the storm moving in." Shane said with a smirk before pulling her inside.

"No food allowed." The man said the second they walked in.

Shane rolled his eyes before setting it on the counter. "Have it It's from the candy shop down the street." He knew the man behind the counter could be a pain in the ass so he didn't bother to save any of the candy.

Besides he knew the owner of the said candy shop he could always get more.

Just as Shane stepped away from the counter the rain started to pour. He smirked when he saw Mitchie's reaction. He shook his had as the man behind the counter grunted before shoving the box back at them.

"Anyways since we are here would it be alright if we see one of the puppies from the window?" Mitchie asked slightly sugar coating her words. The way the man acted around Shane put her off a little.

The man nodded before coming around the counter. "Which one?" He asked in a slightly bored tone.

"The little brown one with the white spot on it's back!" Mitchie asked with a smile.

The man rolled his eyes before scooping up the little brown puppy. He placed it in Mitchie's arms and walked back around to the other side of the counter. Mitchie cooed softly as the puppy wiggled around.

Giggling as the puppy finally settled down Mitchie pet it's head softly. "Oh your such a cutey." She smiled.

* * *

**Ick. I kinda actually hate the ending... x.x sorry for its crappiness. Anyways I made it to the second round of The Indie Awards! Wootwoot. **

ow(dot)ly/5wIre

**You can use that link to vote... just make sure you change the (dot) to a period and you'll be good to go. :)**

**despite it's crappy ending review pretty please?**


	16. Chapter 16

**OKAYYY excuse me while I hyper ventilate.. Nearly 100 reviews. :D Do you have any idea on how happy I am to see that? Like super duper bouncing of walls and screaming with joy happy... I never thought that Priceless would get more than maybe say thirty or so reviews... I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU GUYS FOR READING AND REVIWINGGG! :)**

**XxStayStrongxX:**Only Kinda? :p

**p a i g e . h:** Updated. :p

**lovewritingpictures:** Glad you don't think it's crap... as for puppy buying readdd the chapterrr. :D

**Lauren:** I just didn't like writing that chapter at all. It was weird to write... Most deff more Smitchie in the chapter... Hopefully a little more Crime scene stuff as well. :D

**L is for Left:** Teehee. It' alright I over analyze stuff all the time. :p seeing that you guys review gets me excited. I squealed like a girl(wait I am a girl...) and dance around like a crazy person. :)

**TWO INDIE AWARDS FOR THIS STORYYYY :D WOOTTTT! Best Peggy and Best Horror. :) Thank's you guysss.**

* * *

Sighing as she handed the puppy back to the man Mitchie pouted cause she knew she had no place for a dog in her apartment. Petting the puppy on last time she smiled before looking back at Shane who had opted to watching Mitchie play with the puppy until the rain stopped. He had a smirk on his face and Mitchie wasn't entirely sure if it was a good or bad thing she reached out for Shane hand and was quickly pulled to him. Squeaking Mitchie giggled as Shane place several random little kisses over her cheeks before pecking her softly on the lips.

"What on earth was that for?" She asked as she leaned against him. She could see the man who worked at the pet shop was making faces at the fact to people were being mushy in his store. Mitchie rolled her eyes as the man went back to reading a magazine. Shane smiled at her before pressing yet another kiss to her cheek.

"Cause I was thinking about how badly you were treated before me and I can't picture anyone treating you like that..." Shane shrugged. He continued to smirk as the man behind the counter let out a sigh before glaring at the couple then going back to his magazine. "Come on the rains died down enough we can go get lunch or something." Shane murmured as he took Mitchie's hand.

Smiling at Shane she looked at the box of taffy sitting on the edge of the counter still. "What about that?" She whispered.

"Leave it... Dani always give me a box of taffy like four times the amount I need..." Shane shrugged. "Besides I know he'll eat it the second we leave... I've stopped in once or twice here before..." Shane grinned.

Mitchie shook her head before letting Shane lead her out and into the rain. "If by chance one or both of us gets sick this is your fault." Mitchie said with a giggle as her hair started to stick to her head. Shane only laughed before pulling her along. Pulling her out of the river district and back into the city Shane led her to a small restaurant.

Stopping in front of building Mitchie who looked at Shane. He shrugged at her before leaning over and kissing her. Mitchie giggled a little as he pulled away. "What was that for?"

"Just cause? Plus I hear girls like being kissed in the rain..." Shane said looking a little shy. Mitchie giggled again before pulling him inside.

"We do... just not when we're going to get sick and we're starving." Mitchie said before pecking him on the cheek.

Shane smirked before pulling her closer and seeing the hostess looking at them curiously. "Two please." Shane said with a smile.

"Right this way..." The hostess said kinda bored. She was use to the lovey dovey couples coming in.

* * *

Pulling Mitchie with him to her apartment Shane sighed. "I don't want to leave..." He murmured kissing her again softly. "I had fun today." He whispered as he pulled away from her.

"Thanks." Mitchie smiled up at him and gave him a hug. "I think today was the first day I've been so carefree in the past at least ten years..." Mitchie said as she pecked Shane's lips. "I'll see you tomorrow at work?" she asked as he nodded.

Mitchie let herself into her apartment before closing and leaning against the door. She sighed and slid down it. If she would have checked the peephole in her door she would have seen quietly freaking out. Catalina came out of her room looking at her sister slightly annoyed and slightly confused.

"Where have you been?" Catalina asked as Mitchie stood back up.

"Out with the best person on the planet."

"Oh shit. You're dating again..."

Mitchie's face fell hearing Catalina say that. She glared before walking off to her room. She felt as if Catalina had just ruined her happiness and could take it. Making her way into her room she made it a point to slam her door shut before sliding down that door as well.

She leaned against it and smiled happily before sniffing her shirt. It smelled just like Shane. Sighing Mitchie finally stood back up and headed to change and go to bed.

* * *

Walking into work the next morning Mitchie yawned before passing Shane in the hall he looked tired and as if he didn't get any sleep. Then Nate followed him looking a little guilty and far less tired. Mitchie wondered what was going on. Reaching Shane she pecked him on the cheek before giving him a side hug.

"You look like crap." Mitchie said.

"Hello to you too..." Shane mumbled back as he leaned against the cold metal of the locker. "Nate brought up that technically we shouldn't be dating in a work place... He and Caitlyn don't really work in the same place. Well they do but they don't. She's the M.E and he's a cop..." Shane rambled as he glanced at Mitchie from his spot against the locker. "I'm not saying I don't want to be with you cause after last night of thinking about it hard. I've decided you're possibly the best thing that's ever happen to me." Shane added as he watched Mitchie's smile quickly change into a frown.

"But..."

"I'm worried Peggy won't like it..." Shane sighed as he pulled away from his locker and opened it. Sneaking a glance at Mitchie he felt crushed for telling her what he told her.

"You're worried I won't like what?" Peggy asked coming around the corner.

Shane and Mitchie both jumped and a quiet "Fuck" Was heard from Shane along with a giggle from Mitchie afterwards.

Mitchie sighed as she looked at Shane who kept his mouth shut. Mitchie rolled her eyes before looking at Peggy... "Shane and I... are uhhh... dating... and he's worried you won't like it..." Mitchie sighed giving Peggy a look.

"Bout time."

"Wha?" Shane spluttered standing up again. He looked at Mitchie then at Peggy.

Peggy smirked. "I said 'bout time Gray. You've been very mopey lately and Mitch Sweetheart you just need a good man and since I'm your friend and I worry about you well being. I'm glad you've decided to date Shane instead of some idiot from the streets..." Peggy shrugged putting her lunch away. "By the way. You two get to head out to the scene of the crime from yesterday." Peggy said sighing.

Handing over the file she had carried in with her to Mitchie she left the locker room. Opening the file Mitchie looked at it before frowning. "Well I guess we won't be talking to Avery..." She muttered.

Shane looked at her confused before leaning over her shoulder to read. "Fuck are you serious?" Shane groaned before reaching for Mitchie's hand. "Come on... I'll drive." He murmured as he pulled her into the lab.

Randomly stopping her Shane turned to her and smiled. Mitchie looked confused until he crushed his mouth to hers. Being swept up into the sudden kiss Mitchie flailed at first before wrapping her arms around Shane's shoulders. "What... The... Hell... Was... That... For?" Mitchie panted as she pulled away.

"Just letting everyone know you're off the market..." Shane shrugged. "Besides Nate was had that I won look on his face..." Shane murmured as he slung his arm around her shoulder. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"I'm not the trophy girlfriend am I?" She asked sarcastically as they entered the garage.

Shane stopped walking and stared at Mitchie. "No. Never. I uhh.. uhh.. uh..." Shane stammered. "I don't like it when others seem to think they can just waltz right over and ask you out... When something is mine I tend to be selfish and keep it for myself." Shane said after a second. He leaned over and pecked Mitchie softly on the cheek before leading her to on of the suvs. Opening the door and letting her in Shane ran around to the other side before climbing in and it up.

* * *

**Okay... yeah... A lot didn't really happen... but no worries... It's coming up... I just had to figure out how... x.x The next chapter should be a little more uhh... something... I had gotten block somewhere in the middle and just manged to finish today...**

**Oh you guys... sorry it's taken me so long to update... Writers block/ half a chapter and summer camp has put me behind on writing and in updatinggg... :/ So I'm trying to write as fast as possible. So if you do spot any spelling errors let me know pleaseee... **

**Oh and don't forget to reviewww. :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am legit squealing and happy dancing. 100 REVIEWS YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! :D**

**So happy. So so so happy. That you guyyysss...**

**and I'm sorry for such a late update... **

**Sorry... Been brain storming with someone... andddd I've had a ton of homework... x.x**

**Mmmh... I do have an important A/N at the bottom hopefully you'll read it. (:  
**

* * *

Reading out directions to the newest crime scene Mitchie shook her head and sighed. "I had high hopes for her..." She murmured before watching out the window. Shane sighed and grabbed her hand. Mitchie let a small smile form on her face as they got closer. For a few minutes they could pretend that nothing was wrong.

Upon finally arriving the couple got out of the car and fought their way to the front of the scene. News crews were still crowed around it trying to look. "Back up." Someone was shouting. "Back up." they shouted again. It was a police officer trying to get everyone to go about their day. Spotting Shane she nodded and continued to yell back up while Mitchie and Shane slid under the yellow caution tape. A few news reporters tried to get Shane's attention but failed.

Walking slowly to the doorway that had been kicked in Mitchie followed close behind Shane. Staring into the blood splattered room Mitchie let out a choked gasp. The room was covered in blood. Some smeared across the wall while one spot looked like it was sprayed. "Medium-velocity spatter" Shane murmured looking at the room. Mitchie nodded unable to speak. They continued to look around until Shane spotted something. "Mitch..." He murmured as he walked towards the wall. "What does this look like to you?" He asked as they got closer.

"A...A hand?" Mitchie asked finally getting her voice back. Shane nodded before pulling the kit he had grabbed over and opening it. Kneeling down to pull the camera out he stood back up. Snapping a picture of it quickly Shane pulled the camera away and looked at Mitchie

"There's an indent there too. Look at the wall." He said pointing to the area around the wall that had been pushed in a bit more that the rest of the wall.

"Who ever did this had a lot of force behind them..." Mitchie muttered. Pulling away from the scene. She excused herself before walking back out. Memories had flooded her and she knew she had to get out for a few minutes just to calm down. Shane nodded and gave her a small smile before continuing to collect evidence.

Mitchie let out a sigh as she stepped outside. Catching her breath she glanced around outside. Noticing something was off she looked from where a small blood trail started following it she quietly slipped her gun out of the holster as she neared a alley way. Lifting it up in defense she took several careful steps into the alley before seeing the blood trail pretty much end behind a trash bag and it pooled around the bag. Peering curiously she gasped loudly and quickly put her gun away. Dropping to her knees she checked to make sure the person bleeding out behind the trash was still alive.

"I NEED A BUS OVER HERE NOW." Mitchie shouted as loud as she could. The chaos from outside the alley seemed to go quiet for a few seconds. She pulled the bloody fabric away from the clenched hand and gasped. A large gash was cut along their side.

Shane hearing Mitchie yelling picked up as quickly as he could and made his way out. Hearing Mitchie's voice carry out from the alley he looked confused until he saw her on her knees and the blood trail.

* * *

"How did they miss the person pretty much dying in the Alley?" Mitchie asked angrily. She was upset and being covered in blood didn't help her. Shane rolled his eyes but watched as Mitchie followed the paramedics load the unconscious body into the back of the ambulance knowing she'd need clothes as they headed to the hospital he sighed and called Caitlyn as he jumped into the SUV.

"What size clothes and stuff does Mitchie wear." He asked the second Caityn's voice was on the phone.

"Uh hello to you too?" Caitlyn said confused.

"What size clothes and stuff does Mitchie wear." He repeated.

"Why?"

"She needs clothes."

"She's streaking again?"

"She streaked?"

"I take that as a no and never mind that why do she need clothes?"

"She pretty much just saved someones life and they are flipping out cause she's got their blood on her..." Shane sighed as he followed the ambulance before turning onto a side street.

"Oh... Anyways Usually a medium shirt, like size four pants, Oh and she hates wearing patterns and any pastel pinks..." Caitlyn listed off stuff.

"Other stuff sizes too..." Shane muttered.

"Other stuff as in underwear?"

"No shit. Yes Underwear." Shane snapped before rubbing the bridge of his nose. He figured that being female Caitlyn would answer all at once but no she had to know ever detail of why. He was starting to decided that the female race was going to be the death of him.

"Why?"

"It soaked through dumbass."

"Hey. don't get you boxers in a twist yeash." Caitlyn said calmly. "thirty-four b, and six." She muttered. "She's gonna kill me later."

"Any special information I should know on why?"

"I mentions streaking and she's very picky on her clothes. Oh... also no zebra stripes and foofoo crap. She'd like have fit." Caitlyn muttered.

Shane nodded his head and muttered a thanks and good bye then hung up.

* * *

Walking into a clothing store and looking at women's clothes made Shane feel a little uncomfortable. He kept getting stared at. One person even had the balls to ask if he was cross dressing or something. Rolling his eyes he flashed his badge and said it was none of their business on what he's doing. Standing in front of a rack of shirts Shane sighed he couldn't pick one to get her. Looking at another rack he smirked. He was tempted to get her the shirt but she'd had him for it. She had already expressed how much she deeply despises Justin Bieber and this store in particular had a shirt just her size with none other that Justin Bieber's face on it. But deciding to be a nice person he grabbed the blue shirt from the rack of a million colors and continued on his way.

Stopping in front of the under garment area he took a couple deep breaths before walking in. He nearly jumped as his phone rang. Picking it up he saw a number he didn't exactly recognize and answered.

"Where the fuck are you?"

"Hi Mitchie." Shane said gulping down air.

"Shane."

"Gettingyouclothessoyoudon'..."Shane said in a rush. He flung a pair of plan underwear into his basket and then picked a randomly solid color bra for her.

Mitchie sighed over the phone then rested her head against the wall. "Hurry up then... It's could and this place doesn't exactly give you the warmest clothes..." She muttered. "Shoes too please. flip-flops, ten buck sneakers I don't care but they took my shoes to and the floor is cold... These sock thingys suck." Mitchie complained.

Shane smirked he hadn't once ever heard Mitchie complain before and he found it funny. Letting out a snort of amusement he managed to ask what size she needed.

* * *

**Blech disappointed with the ending.**

**Anyways Sorry for not replying to any of your reviews... I was kinda focused on finishing this chapter. But I'll answer in the next chapter :) Hopefully now that I got this out of the way I can continue updating at a faster speed... :)**

**OH! My Important A/N announcement. I dunno if you read her stories or not but 123beat456(one truly amazing person) and myself are gonna be collabroating on a story that will be out hopefully 're currently working out the plot and some small details. HOWEVER we haven't got a title yet. Sooo We're putting polls on out profiles with several choices. We'd love if you picked on. (:**

**Mmhm. Here's a little hint to help you out if you wanna pick one with meaning. It's got vampires and werewolf but none of that twilight(except for maybe a couple characters but they won't be "How old are you" "17" How long have you been 17?" "awhile" Yeah none of that.) stuff in it so no worries. But Yeah, title choices will be on either profile and we're gonna combine the votes to see who has the most.**

**Like I said we'd love you guys to vote for the title. :)  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bleh. I'm kinda disappointed with this chapter... More of how the ending came out than anything... Looks rushed and blahhhh...**

**Anyways I promised I'd reply to reviews... There was only three. Sigh oh well... I haven't updated in nearly two months it's understandable. :p**

**NverSayNver** I know isn't he? Lol and I'm so sorry for such a late late late update. x.x

**JemiLover101** Thank you sweetie. :D I love being told that. And I know it's a late update but here you go. :)

**aburke2016  
** It's a late update I know and I'm sorry for it... My life has been slightly hectic these past couple months. :p Didn't have time to write. :3

**I love you guys a lots. I'll love you even more if at the end of the chapter you reviewww. ;)**

* * *

Mitchie pouted as Shane finally showed up. She looked miserable. Shivering and rubbing her arms Shane smirked before dropping the bag on a chair and pulled her into his arms. "Your warm..." She murmured as she buried her face into his chest. She could feel Shane's laughter before pulling back. "Is that for me?" She asked looking curiously at the bag. He nodded before picking it up and handing it to her.

"Thank you." She said before hurrying to the bathroom. Changing clothes Mitchie noticed how all the clothes were comfy and very much something she'd buy. Curious as she pulled out a pair of tennis shoes she smiled.

Stepping back out into the hospital area she was at Shane had taken a seat in a chair near the bathroom door. "Hi." She said softly as Shane glanced up. He smiled widely before standing up again. Mitchie grinned before grabbing his hand.

"You look nice."

"I have this really amazing boyfriend to thank for that..."

"Oh yeah? Have I met him?"

"Yeah... I think so..." Mitchie giggled as they headed to the nurse's station. "Thank you." She said softly. Shane shrugged before stopping and pulling her to him. Mitchie glanced up at him with a smile as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Your welcome. By the way... remind me never to go shopping in women's undergarments ever again... Your lucky you called."Shane murmured amused as Mitchie's face as he continued to walk hand in hand with her.

Mitchie's eyes widened before she blushed and looked away. "Uhh..." She said as they stepped in front of the nurse's station One woman looked up before rolling her eyes.

"Sorry. We don't give out patient information to other patients." The nurse said giving Mitchie a look.

Shane sighed before pulling up his badge. "Well That's pleasant to know but neither of us are patients." He said giving the woman a look.

"Sorry... He's in room three oh four..."

"Thanks." Mitchie murmured as the nurse smiled at Shane. He didn't even bother to look and shrugged her off. Smirking as she pulled Shane with her Mitchie stopped in front of the room they were looking for.

"Where you jealous already?" Shane asked amused as they stood in the doorway of the room. Mitchie rolled her eyes and looked away from him. Shane smirked and kissed her temple. "It's okay I find it actually really adorable." He murmured before entering the room.

Staring in to the room Mitchie looked at the man laying in the bed. He stared back at her curious. "Um..." The man said quietly unsure of the people in his room.

"We're part of the police department... We were wondering what were you doing in that alley way." Mitchie said softly as she took a seat in next to the man. Shane watched curiously as Mitchie sat down. She had always seem to flinch away from men. Aside from him and the guys at the station. His curiosity grew when she put her hand onto the man in the bed.

He started before giving a half smile. "You've changed a lot." The man murmured with a smile before nodding. "Alley way right..." The man murmured softly before coughing.

"Be careful." Mitchie said quietly.

"I'll try to be." The man snorted. "Anyways... I honestly don't know how I got there... one minute I was taking the trash out next I was being stabbed I guess. I managed prop myself up after getting stabbed and that it... Then I remember you saving me and yelling for the medics..." The man sighed before letting a little cough out.

"Well... I'm glad your okay." Mitchie murmured. "Amy is going to be upset..."

"Amy will live."

Mitchie giggled before nodding. "Thank you. I'll let Caitlyn know you're alright... She wasn't happy to find out you got sent to the hospital..."

"Well at least it's better than the morgue."

"That's what I said." Mitchie smiled before squeezing the man's hand and getting up.

Glancing at Shane who looked at the man the Mitchie shook his head he turned and exited the room. Mitchie sighed and said good bye before following Shane. "Who the hell is that?" Shane asked once they were out of the hospital. "I mean... You have this weird fear of men outside the department then this guy you act like there is nothing wrong with men." Shane said pouting slightly.

Mitchie sighed before running a hand through her hair. "He was one of my friends back in middle school and the first two years of high school... His girlfriend wife thingy and him have a kid together and I've been out of touch with them until Caitlyn mentioned they lived here..." Mitchie muttered. "That was Mitchel by the way. He always teased me about how my name was like his." Mitchie smiled as she thought back to the times her friend teased her.

"Oh..." Shane said now he wasn't as upset as he was earlier. He felt like an idiot now. "Sorry..."

"What for?

"Being a jerk." Shane shrugged as he pulled Mitchie's hand and led her to the car. Mitchie shrugged and gave him a smile before hopping into the care.

"You know... For having few relationship you seem very protective." Mitchie mused as Shane got in the car.

"You've been hurt before... I don't want it to happen again..." Shane shrugged.

"And your being extremely cheesy and sweet." Mitchie added with a giggle but touched on how he didn't want her hurt again. "Anyways was there anything at the crime scene worth going over?" She asked.

Shane rolled his eyes but took a hold of her hand. "Some fluids... But Nate is running those... When we process the blood and find out what killed her." Shane said as they drove on.

* * *

"Please tell me you've got something." Mitchie asked as she walked over to Nate. He shook his head but gave her a smile.

"Nothing yet another minute or so. Hey... Was that guy alright?" Nate asked. "Caity seemed rather upset over finding out who it was." He murmured before the machine beeped and printed out it's results. He picked them up and glanced at them. "Well..." He muttered unsure how to put it. "Those fluids were Semen..."

"Eww." Mitchie said scrunching up her face. "But the victim wasn't raped and Caitlyn told me she was still a virgin..." Mitchie said as her eyes widened and looked at Nate who's eyes widened like hers. "Please tell me your not thinking what I'm thinking."

"A rapist...?"

Mitchie frowned but nodded. "Shit. I'll tell Peggy." Mitchie sighed as she stood up from her chair. Heading out into the hallway she ran right into Shane and muttered a sorry before passing him by not stopping until she got to Peggy's office. "Peggy!" Mitchie said somewhat out of breath.

"Peggy!" Mitchie said finally catching her breath. She noticed that Shane was standing pretty much in the door way of Peggy's office and she had pretty much slipped under his arm coming in. She groaned and grabbed his arm pulling him in and closing the door.

"We ran the fluids. They were what we thought they were but Caitlyn said out victim wasn't raped. However there was evidence that suggested there was another person in the room with them."She said glancing between Peggy and Shane. "Nate and I are starting to think we have a rapist on our hands... And that Avery's death was a accident." Mitchie finished.

* * *

**This chapter is so over due... Like seriously I'm slightly annoyed at myself for taking this long to get a chapter out... and it's a decent length... I just felt it wasn't finished...**

**anways You tell me. Did if feel finished?  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**To lazy to go look up the reviews to reply to them so... Yeah... I love you guys... Thanks for reading my story... I promise to reply next time when It isn't three in the morning...**

* * *

"Crap." Shane cursed as he watched Peggy rubbed her forehead then back at Mitchie. He leaned against the door frame. "We have a rapist running around town?" He murmured quietly. He was positive that Mitchie was no longer staying on her own or well her and her sister weren't staying home alone anymore. "Where is your sister Mitch?" He asked her looking at her.

Mitchie suddenly gasped before flying forward she shoved Shane out of the way and ran towards her desk. She had to call her sister.

"She would have done better without having to worry about her sister." Peggy glared at Shane who looked back at her confused.

"Her sister is all she has left." Shane reminded her.

Peggy sighed. "Go make sure she doesn't do anything stupid..." She muttered before rubbing her forehead again. "Make sure they are safe tonight." She added as she referred to both Mitchie and her sister.

Shane nodded before heading to Mitchie's desk. He could hear rapid Spanish flying from her mouth and some English. Staring at her surprised Shane waved a little to catch her attention. She gave him a distressed look.

"Look Catalina. I don't care what your plans were tonight you aren't going out. No I'm not trying to ruin your life." Mitchie muttered before pulling the phone from her ear. Shane could even hear the scream from where he was standing. He rolled his eyes before taking the phone from Mitchie.

"Hi, Catalina right? Look your sister has a lot on her mind and she's worried for your safety and quite frankly I am as well and if you could reschedule your plans for a later date and just stay home tonight it's bring our minds at ease for a little bit." Shane said into the phone before handing it back to Mitchie.

Mitchie's mouth dropped open then she spoke in rapid Spanish again before hanging up.

"Wha- How on earth did you do that?" She asked wide eyed as she grabbed Shane's arm and pulled her to him.

He smirked down at her and kissed her forehead. "It's called being reasonable. I don't exactly know what your were yelling at her in Spanish but you were frantic and nearly hysterical." He said wrapping an arm around her. "If you're calm about it she might respond better. By the way is your couch free tonight?" he asked softly.

Mitchie looked at him confused but nodded. "Yeah... I mean it's always free why? No Shane we don't need you there."Mitchie said as she realized what he was thinking.

"To bad. Peggy already told me to stay with you. Besides Nate is taking Caitlyn to the apartment... and I don't wanna see their mush fest..." Shane muttered with a grimace of his younger brother and his girlfriend.

Mitchie giggled softly watching Shane shutter. "I guess you could come crash on our couch... I'll have to set some ground rules with Cat when we get home though..."

* * *

Walking down the hallway to her apartment Mitchie sighed as she held onto Shane's hand. She felt awkward letting him see her apartment and even a little shy about letting him in.

Opening it slowly Mitchie looked back and Shane who smiled at her. "What's wrong?" He asked softly as he noticed the nervous expression on her face.

"Nothing... I'm being stupid..." Mitchie muttered before opening the door. "Cat?" She called out.

"Mitchie!" A voice shouted with glee as she heard heels run through the apartment. "And Mitchie's Friend!" The girl added seeing Shane.

"Uh... hi?" Shane said bewildered that this was the same woman who Mitchie had nearly been fired for. "Um... Mitch?" Shane whispered.

Mitchie just shrugged. "Catalina?" She asked looking at her curiously. "Are you drunk?"

The other woman shook her head and smiled. "I am not drunk." She slurred a bit. "Just tipsy." She sighed.

Mitchie shook her head before grabbing her sisters arm. "Take those off before you break something." She said turning motherly to her sister. "Now." She added.

"Why are you going to ground me if I don't" Catalina snapped.

"No. I'll pin you to the floor and throw them out." Mitchie replied with a smirk. Shane stood there in shock his girlfriend would seriously pin her own sister to take a pair of shoes off.

"Shoes off now." Mitchie snapped giving her sister a warning look. The younger woman pouted before shuffling over to the couch and pulling the shoes off. "There... now you won't kill yourself." Mitchie muttered.

"I seriously don't know why you don't wear heels more often... Men seem to like woman in heels better than that?" Catalina pointed to Mitchie's shoes.

"That's nice." Mitchie sighed.

* * *

"I'm sorry you had to witness that." Mitchie sighed as Shane followed her into her room the next morning. "She does this some times... Gets drunk off her ass and then acts like a child."

Shane shrugged. "I use to tackle Nate all the time... I was just surprised you threatened to pin her to the floor..." Shane grinned.

"Oh ew. Get your mind out of the gutter... She's broken her ankle from her stupid heels before..." Mitchie snapped and shook her head. Shane smirked before pulling her to him. "I swear you are such a one-tracked guy... You aren't getting any from me. Not yet." Mitchie smiled up at him.

"Wasn't looking for any... I just wanted a hug... and maybe a kiss."

"Good lord... Are you guys always this mushy or am I just so hungover that it seems like your that mushy?" Catalina asked from the door. She had gotten up after Mitchie had forced her to go sleep.

Mitchie shrugged. "A mixture of both?" She shrugged. "Why the hell were your drinking anyways?" Mitchie asked pulling away from Shane who pouted.

"You made me stay in... I don't understand why... but I got pissed off and thought drinking was the solution..." Catalina shrugged. "Besides I'm never drinking again... Not after this hangover." She sighed

Mitchie only giggled. "If I had a dollar every time you said that." She replied. "I'm guessing you wanna kick us out so you can shower?"Mitchie asked as Catalina nodded. "Give me like five more minutes and the bathroom is all yours. I need to change and brush my teeth... Breakfast is in the fridge... heat it up when you feel like actually eating again."Mitchie said before disappearing into the bathroom.

Catalina stared at Shane and Shane stared right back. "I'm not a alcoholic..." She stated.

"Never said you were one... However; last night was quite entertaining... I have never seen someone act so childish while drunk... You sounded like a four year old." Shane smirked and Catalina blushed.

"Great at least I wasn't in public." She muttered. "Mitchie would have bitched at me then."

Mitchie finally stepped out of the bathroom. "You're right I would have." She smiled. "Bathroom is all yours."

* * *

**Kinda craptastic... but I can't seem to find a way to write the chapter to my liking... Hopefully you guys liked it?**

**Review and tell me what you think. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ah. So this time I'ma actually awake while updating. Haha. I'ma reply to a few reviews.**

**So lets see.**

**NverSayNver: Shane's a big softy who acts tough. Lol**

**JemiLover101: Gah! Sorry its been forever since I updated I promise I wasn't waiting this long!**

**Sadd... Only two Reviews and I'd reply to the other reviews but then I'd just confuse myself and it'd take to long... XP But do know I love you all and I hope you like this chapter cause I seriously just wrote it in like twenty minutes cause I was freaking out over the fact I haven't updated in nearly a month.  
**

* * *

Shane watched amused at his girlfriend and her sister interactions. It was almost like a Gilmore girls Mother daughter best friends thing. "Shane you coming?" Mitchie finally asked after tugging on his hand. "We've gotta get to work." She said as she pulled on her sweater and thick jacket.

Waking up from his daze Shane nodded and pulled his jacket on. He took hold of Mitchie's hand again once they were dressed in their jackets and warm clothes. "It's almost two weeks before Christmas as we still haven't gone shopping."He said amused.

"Wait. Who says we would got shopping together?" Mitchie said putting her free hand on her hip and giving him a look but broke down into giggles. She felt so at home with Shane and she was happy he made her feel so safe. Shane laughed a little before pulling her to him.

"Well I figured you could come shopping with me cause I suck at finding gifts for other people." He murmured before kissing her. Mitchie sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. "and it gives us some more time together." He murmured kissing her check.

"Mmmhm. But yet you can find me clothes?"

"That's different. I called Caitlyn who knows you like the back of her hand. Speaking of which how on earth do you know each other?" Shane murmured as he pulled back and threw his arm over Mitchie's shoulder as they walked down the street.

"Childhood friend. We spent every year up to when my family... Well until then at a summer camp and then for a while I went to the same school as Cait..." Mitchie explained.

Shane nodded taking it in. "I see." He smiled down at her. "Well I'm glad you are friends with her. Sometimes I had wondered about her. She spends to much time in the morge sometimes..." Shane grinned.

"She talks to the bodies too. It's kinda weird... I one time was passing by and I could hear her talking it took me a few seconds to realize it was the body she was standing over."

* * *

Peggy groaned at the last two dectives showed up. "You're late."  
"Sorry!" They said looking down but placed the cups of coffee on the table.

"We got caught up at the coffee shop. Rosie insisted on us actually sitting down." Shane explained before glancing at Nate who was glaring at him. "What's going on?" He asked slowly unsure if he should be worried or not.

"There's been another rape this time we have a victim and Caitlyn is at the hospital right now because you two were getting coffee." Peggy snapped as Mitchie groaned. "I don't wanna hear it."

"Sorry." Mitchie muttered before turning around. "Am I going to back to the hospital to get Caitlyn?" She asked quietly hoping Peggy wouldn't be to upset. Peggy only nodded and turned to Shane before telling him about a different case. Mitchie sighed before leaving the office she knew that she had screwed up this time and headed towards the garage.

"Mitchie!" Nate yelled from behind her as he ran to catch up. "What wrong?" He asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"I screwed up." She muttered at hit the 'G' button. "I shouldn't get involved with my co-workers." She added.

Nate shook his head and held a little smile. "Don't say that. You've changed Shane for the better. He use to be angry all the time and mean." Nate said as he patted Mitchie's shoulder.

Mitchie only gave him a sad smile. "But I've pissed off Peggy for being late. I'm never late." Mitchie sighed.

Nate only shrugged. "So you are late one time. Big deal. Everyone is every now and then. Besides Pegs is having a rough morning the school called and told her that her son was suspended for a couple days." Nate smiled.

"Oh. Wait Tyler was suspended? But he's a good kid what on earth would he get suspended for?"

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"When he started eighth grade..." Mitchie said and Nate shrugged. Finally reaching the garage they parted ways. "Hey Nate" Mitchie called out to him. "Thanks." She said with a smile once he turned around reciving a smile back Mitchie took a deep breath and continued her way towards a SUV.

* * *

"Okay I know a bunch of people have all ready poked and proded at you but I've got to do it one last time then you're done and I know this is hard but I'm going to have you tell me how it happened." Caitlyn said softly. She watched the woman carefully as she pulled her hand up and let Caitlyn swab them.

"I was on my way home from work walking along Third and Sixth and It wasn't to busy but it still had a lot of traffic on the sidewalk so I walked close by a group of teenagers who were out then they changed direction and I didn't want to follow them and make them think I'm being some kinda creeper or something so I continued on my way home." The young woman started quietly.

"I didn't hear him come up behind me before he grabbed me and dragged me off. After that everything is fuzzy but I can remember his voice. It was really angry and cold and he wouldn't stop yelling at me..." The woman started to cry. Caitlyn let a frown fall onto her face.

"Oh You don't have to explain any more. I promise." She said softly as she held up a camera. She had finished up the rest of her poking at prodding a few seconds ago. "But I'm going to need to take pictures of your bruises okay?" She said gently not wanting the girl to get even more upset.

* * *

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS YOU GUYS! I hope you have a great holiday season. (:**

**And I'd love for a couple reviews. ;) Make my Christmas wish come true?**


	21. Chapter 21

**I hope you enjoy (:**

* * *

Mitchie finally made it to the hospital after traffic let up and found Caitlyn standing outside the room the raped victim was in. She could tell by the look on Caitlyn's face she was angry. "That bastard took her life away." Caitlyn muttered glaring at the wall. Mitchie sighed she knew that Caitlyn would act like this. "Why does it happen to all the good people?" Caitlyn muttered.

"Go wait in the car. I'll be back in a couple minutes..." Mitchie said handing Caitlyn the keys. "And do not do anything stupid." She added giving Caitlyn one of those I mean it looks.

Walking into the room Mitchie didn't know what to expect. Only to find a young woman probably in her early twenties flinching away from the sound of the door opening. Mitchie frowned a little and there were bruises and a few cuts along her face that stood out to Mitchie she walked slowly and carefully towards the woman.

"I don't want to relive it." The woman said quietly.

Mitchie only gave a weak smile. "I don't want you too either... But you have to tell me if you remember anything about your attack... Did you see him at all?"

The woman looked at Mitchie with a glazed over look as if she was trying to see through her. "I... I don't know... I just remember this loud yell for me to stop then I was knocked down." She whispered trying to remember something.

"It's okay..." Mitchie said softly reaching out but pulling back at the last second just cause she wasn't sure if the woman would freak out. "I know you don't want to do this but its the only way I can find this guy and get him off the streets." Mitchie said quietly.

"Annabelle Higgins." The woman said quietly again. Mitchie looked curiously. "My name... It's Annabelle Higgins..." She said again.

"Mitchie, Mitchie Torres..." Mitchie said with a weak smile. "Um... Here." She said writing her number down onto part of her note pad and ripping it off. "If you ever need someone to talk to. I'll gladly listen." She said handing the small scrap to the woman.

Annabelle looked at the paper for a few seconds then back at Mitchie with look of relief washing over her. "Thank you... I think you are the first person to actually treat me as if I'm not going to break." She whispered.

"If you remember anything give me a call alright." Mitchie smiled again before turning to leave.

"Mitchie... He had big hands and I think dark brown hair... I was standing in front of a window and could see the reflection... But his face... I can't make it out... I'm sorry..." Annabelle admitted. "I didn't want to say anything before cause I was afraid that you though I'd break down..." She added.

Mitchie turned and smiled again at Annabelle. "Don't worry. We'll catch the guy." She said before leaving.

* * *

Mitchie knew Caitlyn would explode the second she got back into the car.

"I can't believe someone would do that to a good person. What did she ever do to anyone?" Caitlyn exploded. "I mean I don't get it why do the bad people always go after the people who never do anything to them?" She ranted and Mitchie just let her get it all out knowing if not poor Nate would be stuck with one unhappy Caitlyn and very little sleep.

"Cait." Mitchie said finally as she slowed the car down. "CAITLYN MARIE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Mitchie shouted over the curly haired woman's ranting. "Get the hell out of my car." Mitchie said rolling her eyes as she turned the engine off.

"But..."

"We're back at the station and I understand Annabelle didn't deserve this and I get you are pissed off but being pissed off and ranting isn't going to catch him." Mitchie interrupted.

Caitlyn sat there then punched Mitchie in the shoulder. "You suck." She groaned before getting out of the car. Mitchie just laughed and followed Caitlyn out. "So... how's lover boy? Treating you right I hope."

"I'm not talking about it."

"You got laid." Caitlyn sang out.

"Psh no. Hell no. We haven't even made it past saying I love you." Mitchie said rolling her eyes. She could feel Caitlyn's stare on her. "WHAT?"

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know maybe... He's a hell of a lot better than my previous boyfriends." Mitchie said biting her lip. "He makes me feel safe... I haven't felt that way in forever." She admitted to Caitlyn who grinned.

"You know... I got Nate to say he loves me after nearly you know whating..." Caitlyn smirked.

"Ew. I don't wanna hear about your sex life." Mitchie moaned out before covering her ears and entering the elevator. Receiving a couple looks from the other passengers Mitchie dropped her hands and figured it'd be safe for the time being. She prayed that there was someone on the elevator who at least worked a number of floors above her and would stay on the elevator until they reached her floor.

She nearly let a shriek of joy out as there was one person still on the elevator as she got off on their floor. "Don't you dare say a word." She snapped at Caitlyn after they exited.

"But it's true I was al- Hi babe." Caitlyn said changing the subject suddenly.

Mitchie looked up to see the Grey brothers standing there looking at them. Mitchie let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Shane who smiled back. "You have no idea how grateful I am that you showed up..." Mitchie smiled. The brothers raised a eyebrow and shook their heads. Mitchie reached out and latched on to Shane before dragging him off with her towards the lab. "I need help with something." She stated before pulling him into the lab.

"Okay?" Shane asked kinda confused as Mitchie suddenly stripped off her jacket and tee shirt leaving her only in the thin tank top she had on.

* * *

"Annabelle, my victim told me she saw the reflection of her attackers hair in a window but not his face. I wanna test this theory that maybe he was closer to her than she thought." She said as she turned towards a glass wall. "Stand behind me and reach out as if you were gonna put something over my mouth." Mitchie instructed.

Complying because he thought of Mitchie's sudden bossiness really hot Shane stood behind her and reached around her towards her mouth. "Closer." She ordered and he moved closer. Shane gulped as he realized exactly how thin the tank top was and how if they didn't figure how close they had to be Shane would be in some deep shit.

Huffing Mitchie suddenly grabbed Shane's hand and yanked him forward so he was pressed up against her back and his hand was over her mouth. Shane squeaked out in surprise. He squeaked and then he suddenly felt his masculinity go down the drain as Mitchie's body shook with giggles. He glared at the back of her head but noted she couldn't see his face. "This close. How could someone be this close and not know it?"

Mitchie shrugged before turning and pecking on the cheek. "Thanks." She laughed and pulled her shirt back on as Peggy walked by looking at the two confused.

"You wanna tell me what you were doing...? Or is it some weird sexual favor I don't wanna know about?"

"The rape victim was said she was wearing a thin tee shirt inside the shop she was in but didn't see her attacker... and she said he had big hands and could only see his hair so I borrowed Shane cause he has big hands..." Mitchie shrugged feeling kinda awkward all of a sudden.

"Oh."

* * *

**Okay so I didn't reply to any reviews cause well there was like two and I felt like shit for not posting anything sooner... I hope you guys had a great holiday... I'm so sorry for taking this long to even post anything I swear I'll get back into the swing of things soon...**

**However I don't know when soon will be because I'm swamped with homework and shit and yeah...**

**Review pleasee?**


End file.
